Fireworks-Dance
by Cara fallen from the Sky
Summary: Cana legt ihre Karten & gibt Lucy die Stichworte Feuerwerk&Tanzen auf den Weg, die sie zu einer Romanze führen sollen. Ihre letzte Date-chance wurde ihr von Natsu verpatzt, der plötzlich auf Mission wollte und dem sie damals den Gefallen getan hat mitzukommen. Aber nun will Lucy sich nicht von ihm ablenken lassen, denn es ist ein Stadtfest angesagt, mit Feuerwerk und allem! (NaLu)
1. a little prophecy and a sleeping dragon

**Fireworks-Dance**

**Fairy Tail-Fanfiktion von Cara fallen from the Sky++++++++++++++++++++++++****"Fairy Tail" gehört gänzlich und allein Hiro Mashima! **

* * *

**Part I** _a little Prophecy_

* * *

Lucy saß mit Cana zusammen an der Bar, die wie immer ihren Sake trank und nebenbei noch ihre Karten legte. Mirajane stand bei ihnen und trocknete Gläser ab.

„Heute auf gar keiner Mission, Lucy?" fragte sie, die blonde Stellargeistmagierin.

„Nö, Natsu, Happy und ich haben für die nächste Zeit erst mal etwas Geld und haben uns erst mal frei genommen. Kann sich aber sofort ändern, wenn Natsu nen interessanten Job findet." Sagte sie und rührte ruhig in ihrem Getränk herum, sodass die Eiswürfel klimperten.

„Sag mal, Lucy." Begann Cana. „Hast du Lust auf ein Date?"

Lucy verschluckte sich fast. „Öhm...wie darf ich die Frage bitte verstehen?" Sie blinzelte verwirrt und warf einen raschen Blick auf Canas Karten.

„Die Karten sagen, dass du gerne ein Date hättest oder ein Romanze, halt irgendwas in dieser Richtung."

Mirajane kicherte leise. „Interesse an der wahren Liebe hat doch jeder." Warf sie ein und lächelte danach die beiden Frauen hinter dem Tresen unschuldig an. „Und Lucy-chan ist im heiratsfähigem Alter, also so langsam sollte es auch bei ihr mal anfangen."

„Was soll denn hier _„langsam"_ heißen?" knurrte Lucy und Mira lächelte bloß.

„Jedenfalls..." fing Cana wieder an. „...wird sich dir bald eine Möglichkeit bieten, ob du sie nutzt oder nicht, ist eine ganz andere Frage." Sagte sie trocken und mischte ihre Karten neu.

Lucy seufzte.

Einen Freund hätte sie schon recht gerne, bloß würde das etwas problematisch werden, weil sie doch ständig auf Missionen sein würde. Na ja...

„Als du das letzte Mal die Karten nach meinem Liebesleben gefragt hast, Cana, hatte ich tatsächlich einen netten Typen kennen gelernt...aber...anstatt mit ihm auf ein Date zu gehen, bin ich mit Natsu und Happy auf eine Mission gegangen."

„Ahhh, ich erinnere mich." Lachte Mira. „Die Sache mit deinem Geburtstag."

„Das war nicht mein _offizieller_ Geburtstag. Natsu nannte es bloß so, weil ich an dem Tag vor genau einem Jahr in _Fairy Tail_ aufgenommen wurde." Erklärte Lucy und bei der Erinnerung an sein verdutztes Gesicht, musste sie etwas lächeln. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie tatsächlich noch auftauchen würde.

„Wir wissen nicht, wann Natsus Geburtstag ist... Keiner weiß das, weil er doch den größten Teil seiner Kindheit im Wald mit Igneel verbracht hat. Deshalb haben wir einfach, dass Datum seiner Aufnahme in Fairy Tail zu seinem Geburtstag gemacht. Ein neuer Lebensabschnitt fängt an und so weiter." Erklärte Mirajane mit freundlicher und gleichzeitig ernster Stimme.

„Ach deshalb..." Lucy verstand nun endlich den ganzen Zusammenhang und senkte nachdenklich den Blick.

„Für Erza wird es Probleme im Zusammenhang mit einer Mahlzeit und Wasser geben. Vielleicht sollte sie heute lieber nichts essen." Murmelte Cana und Lucy wurde unruhig.

„L -legst du jedem in der Gilde jetzt die Karten?"

„Wenn mir weiterhin so langweilig ist, dann schon. Geh du los, und such dir dein Date. Es steht im Zusammen hang mit „_Feuerwerk_" und „_Tanzen_"." Cana strif sich grob die dunkelbraunen Locken aus dem Gesicht und grinste die Blonde vor ihr wissend an.

Lucy allerdings seufzte wieder nur. „Bestimmt werde ich beim Stadtfest morgen Abend jemand tolles kennen lernen und Natsu will mit uns ans andere Ende der Welt."

„Es ist deine Entscheidung." Wiederholte Cana. „Du musst nicht immer mit Natsu mit. Er hat früher auch immer alle Jobs alleine erledigt." Sagte sie und hing leise murmelnd ein: „Ach ja...mit Happy natürlich...ganz vergessen."

„Na mal sehen." Sagte Lucy und stand auf. „Ich muss nun nach Hause, ich hab noch ein paar Dinge zu erledigen. War schön mit euch zu quatschen. Tschüss Mädels."

Die beiden Frauen hoben zum Abschied und Mirajane zwitscherte ein „Bis bald, Lucy." Sie sahen ihr hinterher bis die Blondine durch die große Flügeltür der Gilde verschwunden war.

Mirajane atmete tief durch und sagte dann: „Schon süß. Für Natsu würde sie ihr Date immer wieder aufgeben."

„Egoistischer Hitzkopf." Schimpfte Cana. „Der könnte auch mal ein bisschen an sie denken."

* * *

**Part II** _a sleeping dragon_

* * *

Zuhause schrieb Lucy grade einen ihrer Briefe an ihre Mutter zuende und streckte sich entspannt.

„Hey Luce." Kam es vom Fenster, aber sie erschrak nicht mehr von der vertrauten Stimme, auch wenn sie unerwartet kam.

„Natsu!" knurrte Lucy und drehte sich in seine Richtung. „Wie oft soll ich denn noch sagen, dass es eine Vordertür gibt und du mich nicht durchs Fenster ausspionieren sollst. „

„Ich melde mich immer sofort, wenn ich hier bin und spioniere dich ganz bestimmt nicht aus, du Spinnerin."

Lucy grollte. Das Kompliment konnte sie nur zurückgeben.

„Wo hast du denn Happy gelassen?" fragte sie als sie bemerkte, dass Natsu ohne die blaue kindische Katze in ihr Zimmer geklettert kam.

„Der ist fischen gegangen," erklärte Natsu. „und ich hatte darauf keine Lust. Bei dir ist es viel cooler."

„Das hatte ich befürchtet." Murmelte Lucy und stand auf und ging rüber in ihre Küche. „Willst du was trinken, Natsu?"

„Gerne, danke!" Er grinste sie fett an. „Du bist die Beste, Luce."

Zusammen setzten sie sich an den Küchentisch und tranken eine Tasse Tee, weil ihr Kakao inzwischen aus gegangen war...Natsu und Happy hatten nachdem sie den Kakao gefunden hatten, regelrecht ihre Küche geplündert...

„Und? Schon wieder Lust auf eine Mission, Luce?" fragte Natsu und sein Gegenüber schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Nein, Natsu. Ich bin froh, dass ich es im Moment nicht nötig habe und einfach mal in die Ruhe hier zuhause genießen kann und endlich mal wieder Zeit habe mit Mirajane und den anderen zu sprechen, außerdem...ist doch morgen das Stadtfest. Willst du da nicht hin?"

„Aufs Stadtfest? Wieso?" fragte Natsu irritiert. „Was soll ich denn da?"

„Na, einfach tanzen oder neue Leute kennen lernen, mit Mädchen flirten!?"

„Das machst du immer alles, oder wie?" grinste Natsu frech und Lucy schlug ihm ihren Löffel gegen die Stirn.

„Ich flirte nicht mit Mädchen, du aber offenbar auch nicht."

Natsu sah ganz schön desinteressiert aus und zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. „Anscheinend willst du unbedingt auf dieses sinnlose Fest, also lassen wir das mit der Mission." Sprach er und lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück, während er einen Schluck von seinem Tee nahm.

Lucy lachte erfreut auf. „Cool, dann muss ich mir noch unbedingt überlegen, was ich dazu anziehe, soll ja morgen verdammt schönes Wetter werden, allerdings ist es abends auf dem Fest am schönsten und da wird es schon kühler...hm."

Natsu verdrehte die Augen. „Typisch..."

Lucy lief in ihr Schlafzimmer und warf gleich einen Blick in ihren Schrank. „Wie ich dich kenne, werde ich dich nicht rauswerfen können, Natsu, aber bitte mach nichts kaputt oder dreckig und komm nicht rein, wenn ich mir jetzt was anprobiere."

Und weg war sie, hinter der verschlossenen Tür.

Natsu blinzelte einmal und hatte einen undeutbaren Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „Man." Sagte er zu sich selbst. „Die ist ja richtig aufgescheucht."

* * *

Als Lucy nach ein und einhalb Stunden wieder raus kam, sah es so aus als wäre Natsu gegangen. Irgendwie ärgerte sie das ein bisschen. Erst taucht er aus heiterem Himmel auf und haut einfach wieder ab.

Ok, zugegeben, sie war ja auch etwas länger in ihrem Zimmer geblieben als geplant, aber er hätte sich wenigstens durch die Tür verabschieden können...

Ob er wohl morgen auch zum Stadtfest kommen würde? Würde bestimmt lustig mit ihm- nein, es würde bestimmt am Ende im Chaos ausarten, wie alles um Natsu herum. Egal was er tat, es war doch immer – Lucy blieb fassungslos im Wohnzimmer stehen und starrte ungläubig auf den ruhig schlafenden Drachenjäger auf ihrem Sofa.

Sein Gesicht war so entspannt und hübsch, wenn er schlief. Diesmal schnarchte er auch nicht, sondern gab nur ein ruhiges Atmen von sich. Lucy lächelte und versuchte das Rumpeln in ihrem Bauch zu Verdrängen.

Trotzdem schlich sie leise ihren Zeichenblock holen und hockte sich dicht vor Natsu und begann ihn zu zeichnen. Die Gelegenheit bot sich geradezu an. Nie wieder würde Natsu so ruhig auf ihrem Sofa schlafen...es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann er aufwachen und Blödsinn machen würde, oder er zumindest wieder anfing zu schnarchen.

Aber Lucy hatte sich geirrt.

Diesmal schnarchte er gar nicht und sie hörte erst auf ihn zu malen, nachdem ihr Block fast leer war.

Natsu wachte blinzelnd auf und musste feststellen, dass er noch immer bei Lucy war. Schnell setzte er sich auf und sah sich im Wohnzimmer um. Lucy war nicht im Raum, aber dafür erregte ein Haufen Zettel auf dem Schreibtisch seine Aufmerksamkeit. Die waren vorher definitiv nicht da gewesen...

Sie waren eilig in eine Mappe hineingestopft worden, guckten aber zur Hälfte noch hervor.

Natsu grinste breit.

Er wusste, dass Lucy ein Buch schrieb und es niemandem zum Lesen gab. Vielleicht konnte er sich einen kleinen Scherz erlauben und eine Seite klauen, lesen und einen Kommentar dazuschreiben. Nur um sie zu erschrecken, wenn sie es noch einmal durchließt. Nur eine einzige Seite. Denn letztendlich würde er von einer Seite nicht viel von der Story an sich mitkriegen...und sein Versprechen, die Geschichte nicht unaufgefordert zu lesen, nicht brechen...

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter und er zog wahllos eines der Blätter aus dem Haufen heraus.

...

Natsu's Grinsen verschwand.

Das war kein Text, das war eine Zeichnung, und zwar eine von ihm.

Natsu betrachtete das Bild mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der sekündlich zwischen Schock, Ungläubigkeit und Erstaunen wechselte.

In dem Moment öffnete Lucy die Tür zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer und ein schrecklicher Durchzug entstand, denn das Fenster, sprich Natsu's Eingangstür, war noch immer sperrangelweit offen.

Die Zeichenblätter lösten sich von der Mappe und flatterten quer durchs gesamte Wohnzimmer.

„WAS zur HÖLLE?!" rief Natsu laut aus, als er erkannte, dass er auf jedem einzelnen Blatt abgebildet war und zwar in verschiedenen Schlafpositionen ruhig und selig schlummernd.

„Natsu?!"

„Lucy! Wann zum Teufel, hast du mich gemalt?! Was soll das verdammt?!"

Lucy lachte Natsu bloß an und begann die Blätter wieder einzusammeln. „Du Dummi, das steht auf der Rückseite."

Perplex drehte Natsu das Blatt in seiner Hand um.

_Natsu Dragoneel,_

_der ach so große Feuer-Drachenjäger,_

_als er in meinem Wohnzimmer einfach eingeschlummert ist._

Darunter thronte Lucys Unterschrift und das heutige Datum.

„Du bist _komisch_, Lucy."

Sie warf ihm einen verärgerten Blick zu, der Natsu allerdings nicht davon abhielt, sie mit gerunzelter Stirn anzustarren.

„Und du bist ein Hitzkopf!"

* * *

**Halli, Hallo!**

Ich bedanke mich fürs Lesen und hoffe es hat euch wenigstens ein bisschen gefallen. Wer zufällig das Special "Day of the fateful encourner" kennt, weiß woher ich die Idee habe. =)

Eure Meinung dazu würde mich sehr sehr interessieren! Kapi 2 folgt in Kürze: mit **Part III**: _both times, just friends_

Euch solange alles Liebe!

**Cara fallen from the Sky**


	2. both times just friends

**Part III** _both times, just good friends_

* * *

Lucy liebte das Getümmel um sie herum, als sie am nächste Tag durch die festlich geschmückten Straßen ging. Überall Musik und viele Stände, ein Riesenrad wurde aufgebaut und unheimlich viele Leute waren auf den Straßen. Und alle in bester Laune.

Genauso in bester Laune, schaute Lucy sich noch mal den Flyer mit den heutigen Festtagsaktivitäten an.

Den kleinen Festumzug hatte sie bereits gesehen und dann würde sie noch das Theaterstück auf der großen Bühne am Marktplatz interessieren,

Levy hatte das Stück organisiert und Lucy würde deshalb sogar hinter die Kulissen dürfen.

Am Abend war dann ein riesengroßes Feuerwerk angekündigt und ab da waren alle Tanzflächen freigegeben.

Lucy war etwas aufgeregt was die beiden Dinge anging, denn trotz allem glaubte sie Canas Kartenlegungen. Damals lag sie ja eigentlich auch richtig.

Auf dem Weg zur Bühne wurde sie plötzlich brutal von hinten angerempelt, sodass sie fast fünf Meter weit stolperte und damit kämpfte nicht auf die Schnauze zu fliegen. Ihr erster Gedanke war: NATSU!

Wut kochte in ihr hoch und als sie sich umdrehte war sie bereit für ein Wortgefecht, dass ihn bis zum Mond jagen würde.

„ZUM DONNERWETTER NOCH MAL, WAS SOLLTE –" Lucy machte ein Vollbremsung als sie einen stattlichen jungen Mann vor sich sah, der entschuldigend die Arme gehoben hatte.

Er hatte klare blaue Augen und dunkelbraunes Haar...und sein Lächeln, war genau wie das eines Prinzen aus einem Märchen.

„Entschuldigt bitte, ich war so in Eile, dass ich Sie gar nicht gesehen habe. Bitte verzeiht." Er zwinkerte ihr zu. „Sie werden mich doch wohl nicht fressen, oder?"

Lucy war die Situation schrecklich peinlich und doch war sie von seinem höflichen und gleichzeitig kecken Verhalten überrascht.

„Öhm...ähm...natürlich nicht...ist schon ok...wirklich." presste sie überrascht hervor. Sie war sich ganz sicher gewesen, dass nur Natsu so tollpatschig sein könnte, um dermaßen brutal in jemanden hineinzurennen.

„Ich würde mich ja ausgesprochen gerne weiter mit einer solchen Schönheit unterhalten, wie Ihr es seid, aber das Theaterstück geht gleich los und ich helfe hinter der Bühne, müssen Sie wissen. Vielleicht sieht man sich ja noch, ich würde mich freuen, dann könnte ich mich angemessen bei ihnen für diese Ungeschicklichkeit entschuldigen."

Er zwinkerte noch einmal und rannte dann weiter in Richtung Bühne.

Lucy stand bloß da, wie vom Donner gerührt und ihr Herz pumpte ihr Blut so schnell und heftig durch ihren Körper, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

So hatte sie sich zuletzt gefühlt, als Bora den verbotenen Liebeszauber „Charm" auf sie losgelassen hatte.

Einen Augenblick überlegte Lucy, ob sie nicht wieder auf so etwas reingefallen war, aber der junge Mann schien noch nicht einmal ein Magier zu sein, ...obwohl man das manchen auch nicht unbedingt ansehen konnte. Sie brauchte nur an ihre erste Begegnung mit Natsu in Hajion zurückdenken. Oh, wie sehr hatte sie ihn damals unterschätzt...

* * *

Lucy musste sagen, dass sie das Stück mochte, dass Levy auf die Beine gestellt hatte. Es spielte eine wahre Begebenheit nach, die vor vielen Jahren in hier in Magnolia stattgefunden haben soll. Es war eine tragische Liebesgeschichte, die aber damit endete, dass sich das Paar in einer Parallelwelt wiedersah, nachdem beide auf die eine oder andere Art gestorben waren.

Mit immer noch feuchten Augen kam Lucy hinter die Bühne und umarmte Levy, die die traurigen Heldin verkörpert hatte.

„Levy, das war klasse! Ich konnte gar nicht mehr glauben, dass das alles bloß ein Stück ist. Wow. Echt, das war fantastisch."

Die Magierin mit den wilden blauen Haaren grinste übers ganze Gesicht. „Danke Lucy. Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat."

„Oh. Ihr baut schon alles ab?!" bemerkte Lucy, als jemand die Stühle von der Bühne räumte.

„Natürlich." sagte Levy. „Auf der Bühne spielt heute Nacht noch eine Band und unten wird getanzt. Hier geht nachher voll die Party ab, da muss alles von uns verschwunden sein."

„Levy, du hast den Schlüssel für den Wagen, wo die Beleuchtung reinkommt, oder?" rief eine tiefe Stimme von hinten und Levy verabschiedete sich notgedrungen von ihrer blonden Freundin.

Lucy stand keine zwei Sekunden da, als sie Natsu zwischen den Helfern entdeckte, der ihr grinsend zuwinkte.

„Natsu, was machst du denn hier?"

„Helfen, natürlich, Dummi. Da du ja nicht auf Mission wolltest, hab ich meine Hilfe in der Gilde angeboten und Levy kam das gerade gelegen."

„Wie viel bekommst du denn fürs Helfen?" fragte Lucy und Natsu machte sofort ein beleidigtes Gesicht. „Man hilft Freunden nicht für Geld!" sagte er knapp.

„Tschuldige!" sagte Lucy schnell und lächelte versöhnlich.

- „Ohh. Wen sehe ich denn da."

Natsu und Lucy blickten gleichzeitig auf einen Mann, der die Seile zusammenzog und Lucy erkannte ihn sofort. Natsu allerdings musterte den Typen von oben bis unten...er kannte ihn nicht.

„Die Schönheit von vorhin." Der junge Mann lächelte und kniff ein Auge zu.

„Kennst du den Typen?" fragte Natsu misstrauisch und Lucy nickte.

„Flüchtig. Er hat mich auf den Weg hierher angerempelt."

Der Mann kam zu ihnen rüber und hielt Lucy die Hand hin. „Darf ich mich vorstellen. Mein Name ist Nicolo Day. Tut mir wirklich leid, wegen vorhin."

Lucy nahm seine Hand und schüttelte sie kurz. Seine guten Manieren überraschten sie erneut. In Fairy Tail hatte sie niemanden mit einem Handschlag kennen gelernt.

„Schon vergessen. Ich bin Lucy."

„Lucy,...was für ein wunderschöner Name." Sein Blick fiel auf ihr Fairy Tail – Tattoo auf ihrem Handrücken.

„Bist du etwa _die_ Lucy. Die Stellar Stellar Magierin aus _Fairy Tail_, die einen riesigen Gorilla besiegt und Lord Everlue ins Gefängnis gebracht hat?"

Lucy lächelte gepeinigt und wechselte Blicke mit Natsu, der sich aber überhaupt nichts anmerken ließ.

„Ähm." begann Lucy. „Das war eigentlich alles mein Team-Partner."

Nicolo nickte und grinste. „Stimmt ja, du bist immer mit diesem Salamander unterwegs. Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich von dem kein so großer Fan. Er haut immer alles in Stücke, wie man hört."

Erschrocken warf Lucy Natsu einen Blick zu, doch dieser kniff fürs erste nur verärgert die Augen zusammen und starrte Nicolo an.

Lucy fragte sich wie lange er sich noch zurückhalten würde.

„Du weißt vermutlich noch nicht einmal, wie er aussieht, nicht wahr?" fragte Lucy und verbarg ihr Gesicht in einer Hand.

Nicolo lachte. „Ja, richtig. Woher wusstest du das?"

„Tja, Lucy." Lachte Natsu und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Es scheint so, als hättest du einen weitaus besseren Ruf als dein Teammate, deine Karriere geht steil nach oben."

Natsu malte mit seiner Handfläche einen Halbkreis in die Luft.

Nicolo und Natsu sahen sich einen Moment in die Augen. Dann löste sich Natsu von Lucy und hielt dem Mann höflich die Hand entgegen.

„Mein Name ist Natsu Dragoneel, ich bin auch von _Fairy Tail_."

„Oh, daher kennt ihr euch so gut. Seid ihr ein Paar?"

Natsu gefror in seiner Bewegung und starrte perplex gerade aus. „Was?"

Lucy fühlte sich als hätte sie ein Blitz getroffen.

Nicolo hob entschuldigend die Hände. „Offenbar wohl nicht, aber ich musste doch mal fragen, sonst flirte ich doch ganz umsonst, hm." Er zwinkerte Lucy wieder mal zu und promt wechselte sie die Farbe zu einem dunklen Rot.

„Wirst du dir auch das Feuerwerk ansehen, Lucy?" fragte Nicolo und Lucy nickte schließlich.

„Natürlich, genau wie alle anderen Leute auch."

„Das ist cool, ich organisiere das Spektakel nämlich. Ich habe einige Feuermagier angeheuert, damit es auch wirklich ein einmaliges Erlebnis wird. Aus Fairy Tail nun nicht, weil ich dachte, dass sie auch mal entspannt zusehen sollten. Ich muss sagen, ich habe großen Respekt vor eurer Gilde."

Natsu verdrehte die Augen und schleppte die Beleuchtung beiseite. „Man sieht sich sicher noch, Super-Lucy!"

„Natsuuu..." rief sie ihm noch hinterher, doch er war schon um die Ecke.

„Ganz sicher, dass nichts zwischen euch läuft?" scherzte Nicolo und Lucy nickte entschieden.

„Wir sind nur gute Freunde."

„Und zwischen dir und diesem Salamander?! Da hat man ja schon so einiges gehört. Ich bin neugierig, weißt du."

Lucy grinste. „Salamander und ich sind auch nur gute Freunde."

„Da bin ich aber erleichtert." Lachte Nicolo, wurde aber schlagartig wieder ernst. „Hast du Lust mit mir eine Kleinigkeit essen zu gehen? Wenn meine Arbeit hier erledigt habe, versteht sich."

Lucy lächelte und versuchte sich ihre Mordsfreude nicht ansehen zu lassen. „Sehr gerne, ich werde vor der Bühne warten, in Ordnung?"

„Sehr gut. Es wird nicht lange dauern, versprochen."

Lucy grinste in sich hinein, nachdem sie sich elegant umgedreht und ein charmantes „Bis dann." Gehaucht hatte. Eilig verließ sie die Bühne und tribbelte aufgeregt zwischen den „Abbauern" hindurch zu ihrem Treffpunkt.

Das war sooo cool. Ganz bestimmt würde sie nicht bloß mit Nicolo essen gehen, sondern möglicherweise auch noch tanzen und dann ginge Canas Vorhersage tatsächlich in Erfüllung. Diesmal konnte es ganz bestimmt nichts mit Natsu zu tun haben...

Lucy blickte zu den Leute zurück, die eifrig die Kulissen abbauten. Natsu war auch noch unter ihnen und war gerade dabei sich mit einem Kerl anzulegen, der mindestens zwei Köpfe größer als er selbst war.

Kopfschüttelnd musste Lucy daran denken, dass Natsu sich immer irgendwie mit jemanden anlegte.

Mit Elfman, in Sachen Männlichkeit... und mit Gray sowieso immer.

Der Klügere gibt nach.

Deswegen stritten die meisten aus der Gilde nie mit Natsu, einfach besser für die eigene Gesundheit.

Lucy musste zugeben, dass es ihr unbewusst schon Spaß machte sich mit Natsu über sinnlose Dinge zu streiten, aber...einfach mal in Ruhe mit ihm essen gehen, wäre doch sicher auch nicht so schlecht! – Moment mal! Noch einmal zurück, was war das gerade?

Mit Natsu essen?!

Lucy sah wieder zu dem jetzt breit grinsendem Natsu hinüber, der dem Riesen-Kerl auf die Schultern klopfte, der nun nur noch fassungslos den Kopf schüttelte.

Auf Missionen aßen sie immer zusammen, also was sollte der Gedanke?

Happy aß seinen Fisch, Natsu stopfte alles in sich herein, was nur möglich war und Lucy versuchte sich wie ein normaler Mensch zu benehmen und nebenbei dem herumfliegenden Essensresten auszuweichen...

Natsu war eben das Chaos in Person!

. . . dieses Chaos war ihr zu einem verlässlichen Freund geworden, der ganz besonders niedlich aussah, wenn er schlief...

Lucy schlug sich gegen die Stirn.

Hier stand sie und wartete auf einen super-heißen Typen, der mit ihr ausgehen wollte und sie dachte an Natsu.

Nein! Diesmal würde er nicht zwischen ihr und ihrem Date stehen. Diesmal nicht! Ganz sicher!

„Hey Luce, auf was wartest du hier eigentlich?" fragte die Stimme, der Lucy im Moment am liebsten die Luft abgedreht hätte, weil sie doch gerade versucht hatte, ihn aus ihrem Kopf zu verdrängen.

„Auf Nicolo, Natsu." Seufzte Lucy, sich innerlich zur Ruhe rufend. „Wir wollten was essen gehen."

Eigentlich wollte Lucy ihn nicht ansehen, aber da er scheinbar eine Ewigkeit nichts antwortete, sah sie ihm dann doch ins Gesicht.

„Was starrst du denn so?"

„Ich frage mich bloß, warum du mit einem Jungen essen gehst, den du gar nicht kennst."

Lucy rollte mit den Augen. „Gerade weil ich ihn nicht kenne, du Idiot. Ich finde ihn nett und er findet mich anscheinend hübsch und deswegen gehen wir aus. Uns näher kennen lernen, bisschen flirten, du weißt schon."

Natsu lachte und Lucy hatte keine Ahnung wieso. Zornig zog sie ihm an seinen pinken Haaren. „Warum lachst du denn so bekloppt?!"

„Weil das totaler Quatsch ist."

„WAS!?"

„Ja, du kennst den Kerl gar nicht und nur weil er dir ein bisschen sympatisch ist, rennst du ihm gleich hinterher. Du bist echt _komisch_, Luce." Lachte Natsu und Lucy war nun richtig wütend.

„Und du bist der größte Idiot, den ich in meinem ganzen Leben getroffen habe. Wenn ich nicht so ein Verhalten an den Tag legen würde, wäre ich nie zu _Fairy Tail_ gekommen!"

Da hörte Natsu auf zu lachen und sah Lucy vor sich verwundert in die Augen. Sie hatte recht!

„Tja, da guckst du, was? Ich war auch mit dir und Happy essen und bin euch sogar ohne viel zu überlegen zu _Fairy Tail_ gefolgt."

„Aber wir haben nicht geflirtet." Bemerkte Natsu mit einem triumphalen Grinsen.

„Na und? Nicolo macht eben einen besseren Eindruck auf mich, als du damals."

Natsu rümpfte die Nase. „Es ist Schwachsinn mit Leuten zu flirten, die man nicht kennt."

„Du hast keine Ahnung, Natsu." Sagte Lucy und der Drachenjäger zuckte bloß mit den Schultern.

„Wenn du meinst." Murmelte er und drehte sich halb weg. „Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß beim Kennenlernen des kleinen Stinkers und auch beim Ansehen des Feuerwerks nachher."

„Warte! Schaust du es dir nicht auch an? Ich dachte ich treffe dich nachher dabei." Sagte Lucy und erhielt ein Kopfschütteln als Antwort.

„Ich werde beschäftigt sein, schätze ich."

„Hm. Schade, da musst du schon mal keins selbst machen, da bist du anderweitig beschäftigt..."

Natsu blinzelte sie unsicher an und machte schließlich den Mund auf. „Anderweitig beschäftig kann man das jetzt nicht gerade nennen, weißt du der Riese von eben hat mir gerade erzählt, dass -"

„Oh, da bist du ja Lucy." Hörte man Nicolos Stimme von hinten rufen und Natsu zog eine Schnute.

„Ach, vergiss es. Mach dir nen schönen Tag, Luce." Damit wandte sich Natsu zum Gehen. Nicolo erreichte Lucys Seite und schenkte ihr ein gewinnendes Lächeln, doch Lucy lächelte bloß kurz zurück, bevor sie Natsu noch einmal rief. „Natsu..."

Sie wollte irgendetwas Auflockerndes sagen, so wie sie sich immer verabschiedeten, wenn sie Mission es erforderte, dass sie sich kurz trennten und allein kämpften.

Natsu sah sie abwartend an, aber ihr wollte vor Schreck nichts einfallen. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war völlig neu und sie wusste nicht was das sein könnte... Da grinste Natsu plötzlich einfach und deutete einen Salut an, den Lucy glücklich erwiderte.

Dann verschwand Natsu endgültig aus ihrem Sichtfeld.

„Zwischen euch läuft nichts, ja? Aber ganz offenbar steht er auf dich." Murmelte Nicolo eifersüchtig und Lucy spürte die Röte in ihr Gesicht steigen.

„Natsu?! Niemals."

* * *

**Hey Ho**,

das war auch schon das zweite Kapitel und ich hoffe es gefiel euch. Danke an diejenigen, die mir geschrieben haben, wie sie es fanden. ;D _**Danke Leute**_.

Ansonsten, kommt vorraussichtlich nächste Woche Kaptitel 3 mit **Part IV** und **Part V**: _gallivanting and fireworks_

Liebe Grüße

**Cara**


	3. gallivanting and fireworks

**Part IV** _gallivanting_

* * *

„Und so kam es, dass wir nur die Hälfte der Belohnung ausgezahlt bekommen haben, bloß weil der Eingangsbereich des Hauses weggesprengt worden war – und diesmal waren wir nicht einmal daran Schuld gewesen." erzählte Lucy belebt und Nicolo grinste, während er ihr aufmerksam zuhörte und seine Spagetti aß.

„Ja, ausnahmsweise ward ihr mal nicht die Verursacher der Zerstörung,..._diesmal_ nicht!"

„Ja. Ja. Ich weiß. Mein Team hat einen schrecklichen Ruf. Aber so schlimm sind wir eigentlich gar nicht."

„Warum bist du dem Team beigetreten?" fragte Nicolo und Lucy sah überrascht auf und seufzte schließlich. Sie wusste es nicht. Warum eigentlich?

Ihr kam das grinsende Gesicht von Natsu wieder in den Sinn, als er verkündete, dass er mit ihr ein Team bilden wollte.

Warum zum Teufel hatte sie sofort zugestimmt?

Weil sie Angst hatte, sonst nie in ein Team zu kommen? Inzwischen riss man sich um sie und versuchte ständig sie abzuwerben...

„Ich...weiß es nicht. Mir wurde es angeboten und ich habe zugestimmt. Viel habe ich darüber gar nicht nachgedacht." Lucy lachte.

Ihre attraktive Gesellschaft schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist schon _komisch_, Lucy."

Das Lachen fiel ihr aus dem Gesicht. Jetzt fing der Typ auch schon damit an. War es nicht schon genug, dass Natsu sie für einen Spasto hielt?!

Sie versuchte ihre Entrüstung aus ihrem Gesicht zu verbannen und das Thema zu wechseln.

„Also du organisierst das Feuerwerk für heute, was machst du denn normalerweise so?" fragte sie und jetzt war es an Nicolo etwas unsicher aus dem Fenster zu sehen.

„Ich...ähm...also ich stelle magische Gegenstände her. Du weißt schon, diese Hyperlesebrillen und Lichtstifte und die verkaufe ich dann an die Magieshops weiter."

„Cool." rief Lucy begeistert aus, die sich schon immer für diese Kleinigkeiten begeistern konnte.

„Du magst so was?" Er blinzelte verwirrt.

„Aber natürlich, ich mag diesen Kram total. Sie sind immer sehr nützlich, besonders in entscheidenden Situationen."

„Aha." Nicolo schien positiv überrascht. „Bis jetzt hielt jeder meine Arbeit für langweilig und vollkommen sinnlos. Vor allem weil ich doch sonst keine Magie von selbst benutzen kann."

„Aber sie ist nicht sinnlos! Ich nutze solche Artikel fast täglich."

„Das freut mich" sagte Nicolo strahlend und fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Es gibt nämlich auch viele Magier, die ganz arrogant und egoistisch damit protzen, dass sie solchen Blödsinn nicht brauchen. Dein Salamander-Typ zum Beispiel, hab mal so was in der Art im Weekly Sorcerer gelesen. War glaube ich mal vor langer Zeit im einem Interview."

Lucy zuckte mit den Schultern. Natsu war nicht der Typ, der eine Hyperlesebrille bräuchte...aber das wäre mal eine Frage an ihn wert.

„Er ist ok." sagte Lucy schlicht und nahm einen Schluck Saft. „Total kindisch und wild und ständig fängt er Kämpfe in der Gilde an. Ein störrischer Hitzkopf, wie man ihn noch nie gesehen hat, aber auch gleichzeitig bei wichtigen Missionen zuverlässig und konzentriert... Protz und Egoismus kann man ihm nun wirklich nicht nachsagen."

„Tja, nicht jeder hat so eine hohe Meinung über ihn, wie du, wenn man den Kommentaren aus den verschiedenen Magiermagazinen glauben schenken darf."

„Trotz der Tatsache, dass du dich offenbar so umfangreich über ihn informiert hat, würdest du ihn wohl nicht erkennen wenn er vor dir steht, und so wird es auch all den anderen gehen. Keiner von denen kennt Na...den Salamander und seine Beweggründe wirklich und deshalb ist es mir ziemlich egal was da steht."

„Du bist eine starke Persönlichkeit, Lucy. Schon mal darüber nachgedacht in die Politik zu gehen? Im Stadtrat wird glaube ich bald eine Stelle frei. Die eine Ministerin hört am Ende des Jahres auf."

„ICH?" rief Lucy. „Nein, das kommt nicht in Frage. Ich möchte keinen hohen Posten ausüben...Weder in der Politik noch in der Wirtschaft..." Erinnerungen an ihr Zuhause dem Heartphilia-Anwesen kamen ihr wieder hoch. Dort hatte sich ihre Ausbildung vom Kleinkindalter darum gedreht, sicher auftreten zu können und sich in Sachen Politik der Großen auszukennen...aber genau davor war sie ja geflohen...

Lucy und Nicolo saßen noch eine ganze Weile zusammen und unterhielten sich, mal über politische Dinge, mal über Missionen, mal über Nicolos Arbeit, dann blödelten sie aber auch mal einfach nur rum. Lucy mochte es und genoss es auch in vollen Zügen, bis Nicolo auf einmal einen erschrockenen Blick auf die Uhr warf.

„Himmel hilf. Ich hätte schon längst wieder auf dem Platz sein müssen, um letzte Absprachen für das Feuerwerk abzuhalten. Sicher warten schon alle auf mich."

Damit sprang er auch schon auf und legte das Geld für das Essen auf den Tisch.

Enttäuscht blickte Lucy auf die Uhr. Sie war so etwas gar nicht mehr gewöhnt. Ihre Freunde bei _Fairy Tail_ liefen nie einfach fort.

Natsu hatte nie einen Termin...selten zumindest, jedenfalls nie wenn sie gerade zusammensaßen und quatschten.

Lucy schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte man doch jetzt überhaupt nicht vergleichen und welchen normalen Menschen konnte man denn bitte überhaupt mit Natsu vergleichen – und warum zum Teufel dachte sie jetzt überhaupt an ihn?

„Kommst du nachher vorbei?" fragte Nicolo als er seine Jacke anzog.

„Wohin denn?" fragte Lucy einen Moment völlig verwirrt.

„Na zum Feuerwerk natürlich. Wir können es uns doch gemeinsam ansehen, wenn du überhaupt noch Lust hast mich wiederzusehen."

„Oh, doch natürlich! Wo wollen wir uns denn treffen?"

„Auf dem Platz vor der Bibliothek. Von dort wird man die beste Aussicht haben. Also sehen wir uns dort in ungefähr zwei Stunden, ja?"

„Gerne." sagte Fairy Tails Stellargeist-Magierin mit einem verführerischen Lächeln und Nicolo lächelte sie mit einem letzten zärtlichen Blick an.

„Ich werde dort auf dich warten, also lass mich nicht sitzen." Und mit einem letzten Winken verließ er das kleine Restaurant.

Glücklich und zufrieden schlenderte Lucy wieder durch die Straßen und hielt nebenbei Ausschau nach jemanden den sie kannte. Levy zum Beispiel, damit sie ihr sofort von ihrem Treffen mit Nicolo erzählen konnte, oder Mira, oder Cana, oder – Gray und Juvia schlenderte gemeinsam an den Ständen entlang und Lucy sprang erschocken hinter eine Würstchenbude. Ausgerechnet die beiden wollte sie nun nicht treffen! Wenn Juvia sie entdeckte, während sie mit Gray _alleine_ unterwegs war, würde sie ihre angebliche _Rivalin in der Liebe_ augenblicklich aus dem Weg räumen. Ihr Verstecken erfolge also aus reinem Überlebenswillen.

Lucy musste aber feststellen, dass die beiden sie noch nicht entdeckt hatten und es ihr problemlos gelang hinter den Ständen an ihnen vorbeizuschleichen.

Lucy musste schmunzeln, als sie die beiden zusammen betrachtete. Wenn keiner weiter in der Nähe war, war Gray sogar auffallend freundlich zu Juvia und tatsächlich konnte sich die Regenfrau auch in Grays Gesellschaft annähernd normal verhalten. Der Anblick machte sie irgendwie etwas nachdenklich. Sonst schien es immer so, als ob Gray ihr die kalte Schulter zeigte...

Ein plötzlicher quengelnder Laut schallte durch die Luft und das kam Lucy erschreckend vertraut vor.

„Graaaaaaay." jaulte Happy und flatterte ihm entgegen. Gray und Juvia entfernten sich unbewusst beide einen Schritt voneinander.

„Happy, was ist denn?"

„Natsu ist weg. Hast du ihn vielleicht gesehen?"

„Glücklicherweise nicht." meinte Gray. „Wer weiß, wo der Hitzkopf wieder steckt. Ganz bestimmt bei Lucy oder so."

Bei der Erwähnung ihres Namens blieb Lucy stehen und horchte genauer hin. Wieso sollte der Drachenjäger ausgerechnet bei ihr sein?

„Da ist er nicht, ich war bei ihr zuhause und da war niemand."

‚Bei mir Zuhause?! DAS IST VERDAMMT NOCH MAL EINBRUCH!' schrie Lucy in Gedanken, wusste aber das man Katzen nicht anzeigen kann...schon gar keine Happys...

„Dann können Gray und Juvia dir wirklich nicht weiterhelfen." sagte Juvia und sah Happy fest an.

Lucy lief schnell weiter, obwohl es sie schon interessiert hätte wo Natsu jetzt war, aber es war langsam Zeit in Richtung Bibliothek zu gehen. In dem Getümmel kam man nämlich nicht besonders schnell voran.

* * *

**Part V** _fireworks_

* * *

Nicolo wartete wirklich schon auf sie und es dauerte nicht lange da wurden überall die Lichter ausgeschaltet. „Gleich geht es los, Lucy. Glaub mir, das wird das beste Feuerwerk in ganz Fione sein."

Lucy lachte. „Ist das nicht etwas zu übertrieben, mein lieber Nicolo. Fione ist groß, das ist dir klar oder?"

„Doch, doch. Ich bin mir da sicher!" Er strich sich beiläufig eine Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht und schenkte Lucy ein gewinnendes Lächeln.

Lucys Herz begann etwas schneller zu schlagen und Canas Prophezeiung kam ihr wieder in den Kopf: Feuerwerk und Tanz.

Hier hatte sie das Feuerwerk,...ob er sie nachher auch tatsächlich zum Tanzen einladen würde?

Da hörte man auch schon den ersten Knall und am Himmel sprengten Funken in allen Farben kraftvoll auseinander.

Laute „Oh!" – Rufe wurden in der Menge laut und gleich darauf sprangen zwei neue Fontainen in den Himmel. Lucys Augen weiteten sich vor Freude. Das sah so verdammt schön aus. Diese vielen bunten Funken, die dann langsam abwärts fielen, wie Goldregen und das vor einem sternbesetzten Himmel. Einfach zu schön.

Nicolo freute sich über Lucys offensichtliche Begeisterung. „Schön, nicht? Glaub mir, es wird noch viel besser."

Kaum dass er das gesagt hatte, war es plötzlich, als ob eine gigantische Welle aus roten Feuerfunken, der verschiedensten Arten und Schattierungen auf die Menschenmenge zurollte. Durch den Himmel und über den Häusern... Lucy jauchzte auf, als die undenkbarsten Gestalten und Wesen aus dem Flammenmeer emporstiegen und mit wilden Bewegungen und den kühnsten Lichteffekten über den Himmel jagten. Von unten entsprang schließlich eine Art Quelle, die sich fontänenartig nach oben schraubte und schließlich explodierte. Aus diesen Funken entstanden in der nächsten Sekunde aber tausende von fliegenden Fischen.

Sie umspielten die Flammenwellen und die Feuerkreaturen schnappten verspielt nach ihnen.

„Fliegende Fische?" lachte Lucy und sah Nicolo belustig an. Happy würde begeistert sein, wenn er das jetzt sah.

Nicolo allerdings wirkte völlig überrumpelt.

„Ähm...die standen nicht auf dem Plan." Unsicher sah er die umstehenden Leute an, die aber alle von den Fischen total begeistert waren. Diese umkreisten jetzt die Menge und wuselten auch direkt zwischen den Leuten herum. Einer flatterte dicht an Lucy vorbei und grinsend verfolgte sie das lustige Ding...und da traf sie die Erkenntnis wie ein vom Himmel fallendes Klavier.

„Natsu." murmelte sie und sah den Feuerfischen hinterher, bis sie sich auflösten...

Diese tiefe züngelnde Feuerart hätte sie doch sofort erkennen müssen...aber hier waren so viele verschiedene Feuermagier am Werk und jedes Feuer hatte seinen Reiz...und trotzdem hätte sie sofort erkennen müssen, dass diese Fische von Natsu stammten.

Nicolo hielt einen vorbeilaufenden Mann fest. „Hey Corni, wer ist das mit den Fischen?"

„Keine Ahnung, versuch ich auch gerade rauszufinden. Die Idee war genial und die Feuerart sowieso!" Damit riss sich der Mann los und sprintete weiter.

„Verflucht, wer ist das?" Das Szenario am Himmel hatte sich jetzt in eine Seeschlacht zwischen zwei Piratenschiffen verwandelt und Lucy verfolgte es mit großen Augen, bemerkte gar nicht, dass Nicolo sie nun eingehend betrachtete. „Du bist wirklich sehr hübsch, Lucy. Besonders wenn sich die Funken in deinen Augen spiegeln."

„Hä?" Lucy war völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht von dem plötzlichen Kompliment und starrte Nicolo ungläubig an. „Ähm...danke."

Eigentlich hätte eine unangenehme Stille entstehen sollen, doch Nicolo war nicht so unsicher, um das zuzulassen, sondern kicherte leise. „Und wenn du rot wirst, ist das doppelt so niedlich."

„Das ist nicht wahr! Ich bin nicht rot."

„Jetzt schon."

„Scheiße."

„Welch unschönes Wort aus so einem süßen Mund...Und – HEY, WAS ZUM DONNERWETTER IST DAS?"

Lucy sah nach oben und erkannte eine gigantische Meerjungfrau, die lichterloh wie der Teufel persönlich brannte und einen Krug in der Hand hielt. Sie wurde größer und größer und überragte schließlich die beiden Piratenschiffe. Lucy ahnte bereits was jetzt kommen würde...schließlich versuchte Natsu gerade Aquarius darzustellen...und tatsächlich zerstörte der Wasserschwall das gesamte Himmelsbild...das sich aber sofort zu einem wunderschönen Garten voller blühender Kirschbäume neu zusammensetzte. Von Aquarius war ein kleiner flammender Schlüssel am Himmel übrig geblieben, der schließlich zersprang und die Funken zu Boden tanzten.

Lucy musste schlucken.

„Wer immer das mit der Nixe war, kann was erleben. Ich frage mich bloß, warum die anderen Feuermagier da so gut darauf reagieren...die haben doch bestimmt was ohne mich abgemacht."

„Ich finde die Übergänge aber supertoll, Nicolo, wirklich." sagte Lucy und lächelte. Sie dachte nicht im Traum daran ihm zu verraten, dass Natsu sich offensichtlich irgendwie in seine Crew eingeschlichen hatte.

Jetzt wusste sie auch, was er damit meinte, dass er keine Zeit haben würde, um das Feuerwerk mit ihr zusammen anzusehen. Er war eben „anderweitig beschäftig"... ‚Dieser Knallkopf' dachte sich Lucy, lächelte aber dem Himmel entgegen und beobachtete wie Natsu jetzt nur noch „normale" Feuerwerke entstehen ließ.

* * *

**Hey,**

danke fürs Lesen meiner kleinen Fanfiktion. Hoffe sie gefällt euch immer noch. ;)

Nächstes Mal: **Part VI:** _Natsu on fire_

**Cara**


	4. Natsu on fire

**Part VI**_ Natsu on fire_

* * *

Natsu atmete tief durch als er oben auf der Hausplattform stand und beinahe über die ganze Stadt blicken konnte. Bald würde die Sonne gänzlich verschwunden sein und das Startsignal fürs Feuerwerk kommen.

Natsu stand einfach nur da, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und wartete.

Der Wind fuhr ihm durch die Haare und seine Klamotten flatterten.

Nur ganz leicht drehte er den Kopf, als er einen Mann zu ihm hochklettern hörte.

„Du bist schon hier? Das ist gut, ich muss dir nämlich noch die letzten Signale erklären."

Der Mann baute sich neben Natsu auf und überragte ihn um einen ganzen Kopf. „Na dann leg los!"

„Wenn Sebastin mit den Spiralen fertig ist, schickt er ein Licht in ungefähr diese Richtung und dann bist du dran. Pass auf, dass du nicht weiter als bis zu diesem Haus machst. Da fängt Kazu nämlich mit seiner Seeschlange an."

„Alles klar."

Natsu hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und bemühte sich alles im Kopf zu behalten.

„Zeig mir noch mal, wie du dein Feuer manipulierst." forderte dieser Riesen-Typ und Natsu formte eine Flamme auf seiner Hand und zog sie dann langsam weg. Die Flamme blieb in der Luft und verwandelte sich auf Natsus Willen hin in eine Kugel.

Erst vor einer Stunde hatte er diese Art von Feuermagie verstanden. So etwas hatte er vorher nie gebraucht und Igneel hatte ihm so etwas auch nie gezeigt.

Es verlangte jede Menge Konzentration, aber es machte ihm auch ungeheuerlichen Spaß.

„Sehr gut. Du lernst ziemlich schnell, Natsu."

„Danke, Alberto." Natsu grinste übers ganze Gesicht.

„Ich habe zu danken. Schließlich ist es nicht selbstverständlich, dass du so kurzfristig für meinen Bruder einspringst. Was musste der sich auch so plötzlich in eine Schlägerei verwickeln und sich nieder prügeln lassen...na ja, sein Problem. Er wird es schon überstehen. Ich würde dir ja die ganze Zeit zur Seite stehen und dir helfen aber ich muss nachher dringend zu meiner Frau. Sie braucht mich jetzt. Ich werde warten bis das Feuerwerk anfängt und dann langsam verschwinden. Vielen Dank, noch mal dass du einspringst, Kleiner!"

„Kleiner?!" knurrte Natsu, doch Alberto reagierte gar nicht darauf, sondern sah nur nachdenklich über die Stadt.

Nach einigen Minuten der Stille erhob Natsu wieder die Stimme.

„Was ist mit deiner Frau?"

Alberto lächelte. „Na ja. Sie erwartet ein Baby!"

„Echt?" rief Natsu erfreut und seine Augen blitzten auf. In diesem Moment ähnelte er Happy ungemein. „Ein richtiges Baby...Wird es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen?"

Alberto lachte. „Das wissen wir noch nicht, es ist ja noch nicht mal sicher ob es heute überhaupt kommt, aber meine Frau hatte so etwas angedeutet, dass sie glaubt, dass die Wehen langsam anfangen...und...ich möchte in ihrer Nähe sein."

Natsu grinste noch immer und war gänzlich Feuer und Flamme. „Also wenn es ein Junge wird...könntet ihr ihn ja _Igneel_ nennen!"

„Nein!" sagte Alberto knapp und verdrehte die Augen. Obwohl er Natsu erst einen halben Tag kannte, wusste er bereits von der Drachenvatergeschichte...und Natsu zu allen Ehren...er wollte seinen Sohn nicht nach einer feuerspeihenden Bestie benennen...

„Ich würde gerne eine Tochter bekommen." gab der angehende Vater zu und einen kurzen Augenblick war Natsu still. Dann breitet sich aber das Schmunzeln auf seinem Gesicht wieder aus.

„Dann bin ich für _Lucy_!"

„_Lucy_?"

„Ja, ich finde _Lucy_ ist ein sehr schöner Name für ein Mädchen."

Die feierliche Mine von Natsu empfand Alberto nun schon fast als unheimlich. Dieser Junge war wirklich ungewöhnlich.

Die Lichter der Stände und der Läden wurden langsam ausgeschalten und kurz danach kam das Startsignal.

Natsu sprang energiegeladen auf seine Position.

„JAAAAH, ENDLICH. ES GEHT LOS! ICH KANNS KAUM NOCH ERWARTEN! AAAHHHHRRRR!"

Die Lichter flogen in die Luft, Feuerfunken tanzten und bildeten die schönsten Muster. Einen Moment war Natsu versucht das Spektakel einfach nur zu beobachten, doch wenig später war es schon dran. Gleich nach der riesigen Welle... – da war sein Zeichen von Sebastin.

Natsu holte tief Luft.

„Feuerdrachens GEBRÜLL!"

Die riesige Feuersäule stieg fontainenartig in den Himmel auf und Natsu versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie das mit den Formen war.

- Welche Formen sollte er überhaupt machen?

- Was mochten die Leute überhaupt am liebsten?

- FISCHE!

- Ne, das war Happy...

- Egal, jetzt!

Als Natsu die Augen öffnete, überwallte ihn ein Glücksgefühl und ein breites Grinsen durchschnitt sein Gesicht, denn es hatte genau so geklappt wie er es haben wollte.

„Wahnsinn." rief Alberto aus und erhob sich. „Solch komplizierte Formen, kriege ich noch nicht einmal hin."

Natsu arbeitete einige Zeit angestrengt daran, dass seine fliegenden Fische nicht mit Menschen, Gebäuden oder den anderen Feuergestalten zusammenstießen. Irgendwie hatte er einen besonderen Spaß dabei, die Fische dicht zwischen der Menschmenge hindurchsausen zu lassen.

Ob Lucy irgendwo da unten ist? Sie wollte es sich doch eigentlich ansehen, oder?...

„Naaatsu!" schallte eine quitschende Stimme an sein Ohr. „Hier bist du. Ich habe dich schon die ganze Zeit und echt üüüüberall gesucht."

„Eine blaue fliegende und sprechende Katze?" murmelte Alberte langsam, in einem Ton der so viel bedeutete wie: _„Warum wundere ich mich eigentlich noch?"_.

„Natsu. Natsu. Du warst das doch eben mit den Fischen, stimmts? So habe ich dich nämlich gefunden."

„Die waren cool, oder?" Natsu hielt Happy die Hand hin und dieser schlug „Aye"- rufend ein.

„Ich dachte eigentlich du wärst bei Lucy." sagte Happy schließlich doch Natsu hatte keine Zeit zum Antworten, da er gerade dabei war eine waagerechte Feuersäule zu kreieren.

Alberto horchte auf und grinse schließlich. „_Lucy_?" Er warf Natsu einen wissenden Blick zu, den dieser aber nicht bemerkte. „Ach, ist das deine Freundin, Natsu?"

„Jap." sagte er schnell, bevor er die letzten Feuerfunken in den Himmel trieb und danach wieder ein kurze Pause hatte.

„Dann gehst du heute Abend wohl noch mit ihr tanzen, hm. Viel Spaß dabei."

„Hö?" kam es von Natsu zusammen mit einem verdutzten Gesicht.

„Na, ist es nicht das, was Paare an so einem Tag machen?"

Man konnte richtig beobachten, wie Natsus Gesichtsausdruck von verdutzt zu genervt wechselte.

„Lucy ist meine Freundin, aber wir sind kein Paar. Und tanzen gehen wir dementsprechend auch nicht."

Happy legte den Kopf schief. „Gray meinte aber auch, dass du und Lucy heute noch –" „GRAY, hat keine AHNUNG! Der soll erst mal selbst seine Augen aufmachen!" unterbrach Natsu seinen besten Freund barsch und stieß ein Drachengebrüll in den Himmel.

„Du warst eben gar nicht dran, Natsu." bemerkte Alberto kühl, während von Natsus Körper leichte Rauchschwaden aufstiegen.

„Pff..."

Happy sah Natsu besorgt an, doch Alberto scheute sich nicht noch etwas weiter zu gehen.

„Ist sie hübsch?"

„Ey, könnt ihr mich nicht einfach in Frieden lassen?!"

„Das war nur eine harmlose Frage. Findest du sie hübsch?"

Zuerst grummelte Natsu bloß. „Klar ist sie hübsch... Das könnte sogar ein Blinder sehen. Doch manchmal bildet sie sich auch ganz schön was darauf ein, deshalb sagt ihr das keiner..."

Happy stieß zustimmend sein kleines Fäustchen in die Luft. „Aye!" Wie auf unserer ersten Mission mit ihr. Da war sie doch total depri, weil Everloo nicht auf ihren Körper reagiert hat."

„Der war ja auch ein Verrückter!"

„Ach ihr seid mit ihr in einem Team." folgerte Alberto auf ihrem Gespräch und rieb sich das Kinn.

„Aye."

Natsu wandte sich genervt ab. „Ihr seid komisch."

„Naja, Natsu." fing der etwas zu hoch gewachsene Mann an. „Du könntest sie ja trotzdem einfach fragen, ob sie mit dir zum Tanzen kommen will. Einfach so, auch als Freunde. Einfach nur, damit du es nicht später bereust, wenn es ein anderer getan hat."

„Es ist mir völlig egal, dass sie mit diesem Nicolo ausgeht. Wirklich, sie ist ein freier Mensch. Ich kann dagegen nichts sagen. Sie soll tanzen mit wem sie will. Hauptsache man zwingt sie nicht dazu, aber dieser Nicolo schien mir aber ein ganz korrekter Typ zu sein. Bisschen blöde vielleicht. Kann nicht mal mich und den Salamander von Fairy Tail auseinander halten..."

„Nicolo? Etwa der Organisator dieses Feuerwerks? Wow. Und wieso auseinanderhalten? Du bist doch der Salamander!"

„Eben..."

Albertos Blick wurde hoffnungslos.

Die Flammenmanipulation hatte Natsu ja schnell erlernt, aber offenbar war er nicht auf allen Gebieten so ein Genie.

„Ihr anzubieten als Freunde hinzugehen, wäre jedenfalls eine Variante, die nichts kaputt machen würde."

Natsu machte ein extrem grimmiges Gesicht. „Sag mal, wolltest du nicht zu deiner Frau?"

Panisch hob Alberto die Arme in die Luft. „ACH JA! VERDAMMT!... – ICH MUSS LOS!... ... DANKE FÜR DEINE HILFE, NATSU!"

Natsu drehte sich zum Feuerwerk und wartete auf sein nächstes Zeichen.

Happy kam zögerlich auf ihn zu und zupfte am Ende von seiner weißen Hose. „Du, Natsu?!"

„Hm."

„Wenn Lucy jetzt was mit anderen Männern macht, wird sie dann unser Team verlassen? Ich will nicht, dass Lucy geht."

„Natürlich nicht, Happy. Stellar-Geist-Magier brechen niemals ihre Versprechen, dass weißt du doch. Und sie hat es versprochen...sie hat's versprochen."

Ein Gefühl der Traurigkeit machte sich in Natsu Brust breit, weil er wusste, dass er sie gehen lassen würde, wenn sie nur darum bat, und dann würde sich diese Traurigkeit schlagartig in Reue verwandeln. Es war mit Lucy einfach immer lustiger, lebendiger, spannender, weil sie einfach komisch war...die Dinge ganz anders sah als er und Happy... es war schlicht und einfach angenehm in ihrer Nähe.

Er wollte auch nicht, dass sie weniger Zeit mit ihnen verbrachte und stattdessen mit fremden Männern ausging. Vielleicht auch noch ihr Team verließ.

Natsu blickte in den Himmel und zu den Sternen...

Nein, Stellar-Geist-Magier brachen niemals ihre Verträge! Darauf musste er vertrauen...

Als sein nächstes Zeichen kam, wusste Natsu ganz genau, wie er die Szene mit dem Piratenschiffen zum Abschluss bringen würde. (Beim Anblick dieser Schiffe wurde ihm sowieso schon etwas schwummrig im Magen.)

Ein paar Sekunden später ließ der pinkhaarige Drachenjäger durch Aquarius den Himmel erzittern und kurz darauf den goldenen Schlüssel zwischen den Sternen glitzern.

* * *

**Frohe Ostern alle zusammen**,

diesmal hab ich hier nur einen Part, weil der so lang ist und ausnahmsweise auch mal aus Natsus Sicht. Bin gespannt, wie er euch gefällt.

Nächste Woche: **Part VII** und **VIII**: _to be honest and shilly-shally_

Liebe Grüße an euch alle

Cara =)


	5. to be honest and shilly-shally

**Part VII** _to be honest_

* * *

Nach diesem wirklich einzigartigen Feuerwerk, das damit geendet hatte, dass alle Feuermagier zusammen, das Stadtwappen von Magnolia im Himmel haben schweben lassen, waren sie beide kurz zu Nicolos Leuten gegangen und hatte versucht herauszubekommen wer dieser begabte Magier mit den Fischen und der Nixe gewesen war.

Genaues konnte Nicolo nicht herausfinden, nur dass ein Magier namens Pedro ausgefallen war, weil er sich mit einem griesgrämigen Eismagier angelegt hatte. Lucy hatte daraufhin seufzend ihr Gesicht in den Händen verborgen... Gray...

Pedros Bruder hatte daraufhin Ersatz für ihn arrangiert...aber Genaues wusste man nicht.

Lucy vermutete, dass dieser Riesen-Kerl mit dem Natsu bei Abbau der Theaterbühne gesprochen hatte, wohl dieser Bruder gewesen war... aber das spielte im Moment keine Rolle mehr.

Jetzt schlenderten Lucy und Nicolo zusammen an den Ständen entlang, unterhielten sich prächtig, bestaunten die Beleuchtung und trafen auch bekannte Leute.

Tatsächlich trafen sie kurz darauf auf Cana, die mit Mirajane und Elfmann unterwegs war. Nicolo war total aus dem Häuschen. Er beteuerte immer wieder, wie sehr es ihn freute mal persönlich einige Fairy Tail Magier zu sprechen und dass er diese Gilde sehr hoch schätzte... Mira und Elfmann erkannte er auf Anhieb.

Trotzdem sprachen sie nur flüchtig miteinander, aber Cana und Lucy wechselten vielsagende Blicke aus und hinter ihrer Bowle zeigte Cana der Blondine ein „Daumen-hoch".

Mirajane allerdings schien etwas halbherzig mit ihrem Lächeln zu sein.

Auch aus Nicolos Bekanntschaft trafen sie einige und alle waren sehr freundlich und sympathisch wie sie fand.

Lucy war in diesem Moment wirklich glücklich, bis – Nicolo ihre Hand nahm...

Einfach so, schlicht und einfach, wie selbstverständlich, völlig harmlos.

Diese Berührung verunsicherte Lucy und sie sah auf ihre verschränkten Hände herab. Ihre vergleichsweise kleine Hand mit dem pinken Fairy Tail Emblem darauf, verschlungen in seiner großen, kräftigen...

Natürlich freute sie sich. Schließlich war das ein Zeichen dafür, dass er sie mochte...sehr mochte und mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen wollte, doch...von diesem Moment an, war Lucy nervös.

Jetzt hoffte sie plötzlich nicht mehr, dass sie jemanden traf den sie kannte. Unruhig stierte sie durch die Menge, wurde wortkarg und unsicher.

DA, in der Menge erschien etwas _Pinkes_ – und Lucy bekam den Schock ihres Lebens.

Beinahe wäre sie ruckartig stehen geblieben, und sie überlegte fieberhaft ob sie Nicolos Hand nicht einfach loslassen sollte – aber – das würde ihm wieder rum ein falsches Zeichen geben, weil sie wollte – oder wollte sie nicht...und sowieso...

Das pinke Etwas in der Menge war ein Plüschtier von einem Mädchen gewesen, das es kurz nach oben gehalten hatte, um es seiner Mutter zu zeigen...Lucys Puls beruhigte sich wieder.

„Lucy? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Geht es dir nicht gut? Hey Lucy."

Nicolos beunruhigtes Gesicht erschien dicht vor ihrem und Lucy wich augenblicklich zurück.

„Ja – Ja – hm, ja. Alles gut."

Nicolo runzelte die Stirn. „Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen? Du siehst etwas gehetzt aus."

Lucy nickte einfach nur noch und schlug den Weg zu ihrer Wohnung ein...mit Nicolo an der Hand. Der Weg dorthin verlief stumm, aber Lucys Gedanken rasten.

Was sollte das? Warum reagierte sie so merkwürdig?

Das Schlimme war, dass Lucy die Antwort wusste, sie aber bewusst verdrängte. Es war einfach zum Verfluchen.

Sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Natsu sie so mit Nicolo sah... auch wenn es ihm vermutlich gar nichts ausmachen würde und ihr hächst wahrscheinlich auch noch ein dämliches Grinsen zuwerfen würde.

Sie würde es nicht ertragen können.

Lucy merkte nicht, dass auch Nicolo tief in Gedanken war und als sie vor Lucys Zuhause ankamen, herrschte für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde eine unangenehme Stille, die bisher zwischen ihnen völlig untypisch war.

Die Straße war leer und es herrschte nur ein trübes Dämmerlicht von der Brücke her.

Nur der Fluss rauschte leise.

Es war unheimlich.

„Geht es dir jetzt besser? Offenbar hattest du die Menschenmassen und den Lärm etwas über, hm?"

„Ja, scheint so." lächelte Lucy und wusste nicht was sie jetzt tun sollte.

Ihn rein bitten? Verabschieden? Küssen? In Ohnmacht fallen?...

„Was hältst du von meinem Vorschlag." begann Nicolo. „Du gehst rein, ruhst dich ein wenig aus und dann treffen wir uns nachher zum Tanzen?!"

Lucys Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung.

_Feuerwerk und Tanzen _

Es war perfekt.

Lucy greif zu! Es ist alles, wie es sein sollte. Nichts aber auch gar nichts, sollte dir jetzt im Weg stehen.

Deine erträumte Romanze, dein Glück...

Ihr Zögern dauerte zu lange und Nicolo runzelte wieder die Stirn. „Hey, bist du stumm geworden?"

„Also...ich..." Lucy seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe eigentlich gar keine Lust heute noch mal loszugehen."

Die Unzufriedenheit war deutlich in Nicolos Gesicht abzulesen, nein, es grenzte schon fast an Enttäuschung.

„Du willst gar nicht mit mir tanzen, hm?"

„Nein, das ist nicht wahr. Ich habe mich schon darauf gefreut. Aber – "

„Ach, hör doch auf. Das ist doch gar nicht wahr." sagte Nicolo abwinkend. „Ich habe mir so etwas in der Art schon gedacht, als ich dich mit diesem Natsu gesehen habe."

„Aber – "

„Du brauchst es gar nicht erst wieder bestreiten. Es ist ja wohl so klar, wie Kloßbrühe. Du bist ständig mit Kerlen zusammen, natürlich ist da einer dabei auf den du stehst. Da habe ich mit meinen knappen sechs Stunden keine Chance. Du bist in deiner Gilde eben stark umschwärmt."

„Das ist ni – "

„Dieser Salamander will ständig mit dir auf zweisame Missionen gehen und wenn du mal frei hast, nervt dich dieser Natsu."

„Also – "

„Und außerdem – " „STOP! LASS MICH ZUM TEUFEL DOCH MAL AUSSPRECHEN!" schrie Lucy ihn wütend an.

Ihre Stimme echote kurz von den Häusern wieder.

„Erstens: Wir sind ein 3er Team und kein 2er Team! Ich finde es unfair Happy nicht zu zählen, obwohl ich dir von ihm erzählt habe.

Zweitens: Natsu nervt mich nicht!

und...Drittens: Natsu und Salamander sind ein und dieselbe Person, und wenn du ein so großer Fairy Tail Fan bist, wie du behauptest, dann ist es UNMÖGLICH Natsu nicht zu kennen. Schon gar nicht wenn du in dieser Stadt lebst."

Nicolo stieß mit einem hörbaren Ton seine Luft aus den Lungen aus. „So ist das also. Verarscht hast du mich auch noch. Ok, das macht die Sache einfacher."

„Nicolo, bitte. Ich möchte mich nicht mit dir streiten. Es tut mir Leid." Lucys Stimme wurde wieder weich und versöhnlich und das brachte den braunhaarigen jungen Mann vor ihr tatsächlich dazu, sich wieder ein wenig zu beruhigen.

„Hör mal, Lucy. Beantworte mir eine einzige Frage mal ganz ehrlich." Er machte eine Pause im Sprechen und schloss die Augen.

„Von wem würdest du lieber zum Tanzen eingeladen werden? Von diesem Salamander oder von mir?"

Die Luft stockte ihr in den Lungen. Sie bekam die Antwort nur schwer heraus.

„Von Salamander." sagte Lucy leise und sah auf ihre Füße. Ihre Brust schnürte sich zu und ihre Augen begannen zu brennen. Tränen?

Nicolo nickte. „Alles klar. Ok, Lucy. Ich danke dir für diesen wunderschönen Abend. Es war wirklich sehr schön. Vielleicht sieht man sich mal wieder."

Er lächelte und Lucy sah auf und nahm ihre ganze Kraft zusammen ihm ebenfalls ein Lächeln zu schenken. „Ja. Fand ich auch. Danke für alles... Mach – Mach's gut."

„Tschau."

Damit drehte sich Nicolo um und ging. Lucy drehte sich schnell zur Tür und wühlte ihre Hausschlüssel hervor.

Vielleicht schaffte sie es ihre Tränen so lange zurückzuhalten, bis sie in der Wohnung war.

Hoffentlich war Natsu nicht schon wieder drinne! Bitte, bitte nicht!

Vorsichtig schob sie ihre Tür auf und luscherte hinein. „Hallo?! Jemand da?" rief Lucy. Wie irre, dachte sie sich, so paranoid ins eigene Haus hineinzurufen.

Aber nichts und niemand antwortete, und Lucy schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und warf sich auf ihr Sofa.

* * *

**Part VIII** _shilly-shally_

* * *

Natsu lehnte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an einer Häuserwand und setzte sich langsam hin.

Er hatte nicht lauschen wollen! Wirklich nicht!

Aber Happy hatte seinen Rucksack bei Lucy im Haus liegen lassen und da waren sie beide los um ihn zu holen. Als sie schon auf dem Rückweg waren, hatten sie dann Wendy und Charle getroffen, die noch ein letztes Mal zum Riesenrad wollten...und Happy wollte unbedingt mit.

Somit war Natsu alleine weitergegangen, befand sich aber noch nicht besonders weit von Lucys Appartement entfernt...er hatte einfach zu gute Ohren.

Wirklich, er hatte versucht wegzuhören, aber wenn sein Name fiel, horchte er automatisch auf. Und er fiel eigenartig oft, was es ihm nicht leicht gemacht hatte.

Er hatte also eher bruchstückhaft zugehört...und Lucys letzte Antwort hatte ihm alle Kraft aus den Beinen genommen.

Nie. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass sie lieber mit ihm als mit Nicolo... Natsus Gedanken rasten, kreisten aber und wurden übertönt von wirren Gefühlen, wie Erleichterung, Freude und Überraschung.

Er verstand es nicht.

Lucy war doch so sehr darauf aus, Nicolo besser kennen zu lernen...und – HALT!

Ein nüchterner Gedanke blockte all seine aufkommenden wilden Gefühle.

Lucy hatte sicher so geantwortet um Nicolo irgendwie loszuwerden. Eine Ausrede, eine rettende Lüge... Ganz sicher!

Natsu stand wieder auf.

Das einzige Gefühl, dass durch diese Idee nicht verbannt wurde, war die Erleichterung.

Erleichterung darüber, dass Lucy nicht mit dem erstbesten Fremden tanzen ging. Egal, aus welchem Grund.

Vielleicht sollte er tatsächlich Lucy fragen, ob sie Lust zum Tanzen hatte...

Er wollte gerade losrennen, um genau das zu tun, als er sich wieder selbst stoppte.

Wieso war er dabei etwas zu tun, was laut Alberto nur Paare taten? ... Auch als Freunde wäre das doch etwas verdächtig. Tanzen mochte er eh nicht...besonders...

Lucys Stimme hallte noch durch seinen Kopf.

„Von Salamander. Von Salamander... von Salamander."

Ein Grinsen erschien auf Natsus Gesicht als er zu ihrem Haus rüber sah und er ließ sich von diesen dummen Hoffnungen überrollen.

Er konnte ja einfach mal fragen. Er scheute sich doch sonst auch nie sie was zu fragen.

* * *

**Hey alle miteinander,**

**na? Hat jemand Lust mir die Meinung zu geigen?**


	6. on top of the world and down inthe dumps

**Part IX** _...down in the dumps_

* * *

Lucy hörte das Klappern am Fenster zu spät und konnte es nicht mehr verhindern.

„Hey Luce –"

„Geh raus!" rief sie vom Sofa aus mit dem Kopf im Sofakissen vergraben. Natsu stutzte und gefror in seiner Bewegung.

Völlig verblüfft starrte er sie an. „Aber Lucy, was ist mit – "

„Lass mich in Ruhe und verschwinde einfach." Ihre Stimme brach und die Tränen flossen ungehalten. Jämmerlich und völlig fertig sah sie aus. Keine Sekunde später war Natsu neben ihr.

„Luce, was ist mit dir? Was ist passiert?"

Hatte er etwas Wichtiges beim Weghören verpasst?

Sie und Nicolo waren doch eigentlich im Frieden auseinander gegangen...

„Natsu! Hast du nicht gehört?! Du sollst VERSCHWINDEN!" rief Lucy und hob ihr tränennasses Gesicht.

Ihre Augen waren rot und glasig, und damit sah sie dem Drachenjäger wütend ins Gesicht. Natsu hielt ihrem Blick stand und suchte in ihrem Ausdruck eine Antwort.

Je länger sie ihn ansah, umso mehr füllten sich ihre Augen wieder mit Tränen.

Sie konnte ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen..., nicht wenn er so besorgt aussah.

„Verzieh dich, Natsu. Sofort!"

„Luce."

War ja klar...es war so klar. Er ging nicht.

Es war alles seine Schuld. Alles!

Nie bekam sie ein ordentliches, normales Date zustande! Er war sogar im Weg, wenn er gar nichts tat.

Sie mochte Nicolo! Wirklich! Er sah gut aus, war intelligent, lustig und freundlich...höflich...bis zur letzten Sekunde. Sogar als er einen Korb bekam. Er war einfach perfekt! Wieso konnte ihr Herz das nicht einfach anerkennen? Nein...was tat es stattdessen?

Sie bevorzugte einen pinkhaarigen kindischen Idioten, der einen freakigen Schal trug...und...was noch viel viel schlimmer war: Keinen Schimmer von Interesse an der Liebe hatte.

Er interessierte sich in dieser Hinsicht einen Scheißdreck für sie und trotzdem hatte sie wegen ihm ihren Traumprinzen abblitzen lassen.

Lucy zitterte vom Weinen und ihr Kissen war schon ganz nass.

Allein an diesen miserablen Ausgang ihrer angeblichen Romanze zu denken, machte sie fertig und trieb ihr beinahe neue Tränen in die Augen.

Cana hatte gesagt, dass es ihre eigene Entscheidung sei, ob sie aus ihrer Chance etwas macht...tja...zum Teufel noch mal...

Absolut hoffnungslos.

Warum musste Natsu bloß immer, _immer_, in jeder Hinsicht, alles zerstören.

Lucy spürte eine warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

„Luce. Sag schon, was ist passiert? Hat Nicolo dir was getan? Ich räuchere ihn auf der Stelle..."

„Räuchere dich doch selber! ...Und nimm deine Hand da weg. Nico – Nicolo hat gar nichts getan, ok? Ich habe ihn abgewiesen, mehr nicht. Mehr ist nicht passiert, verstanden?!" Sie sah ihn finster an und Natsus Augenbrauen schoben sich nachdenklich zusammen.

„Warum weinst du dann so schrecklich? Ich versteh's nicht."

„Ist mir klar! Es hat dich auch überhaupt nicht zu interessieren. Was wolltest du überhaupt hier?"

„Ähm." Natsu blinzelte. In der ganzen Aufregung hatte er das ganz vergessen. „Ich – Ich wollte dich bloß fragen, ob du mit zum Tanzen kommst, aber ich sehe schon, dass das heute wohl nicht mehr in Frage kommt, also vergiss es."

Lucys Augen waren weit aufgerissen und der Schock hatte ihre Tränen gestoppt.

Hatte sie das gerade eben wirklich gehört?!

„Hast – hast du mich gerade zum Tanzen eingeladen, Natsu?" fragte sie mit leicht zittriger Stimme.

„Hm...ja, klar."

„Wer – wer kommt denn noch mit?"

„Niemand?!"

Natsu wartete geduldig ihre Reaktion ab, die vorerst darin bestand ihn anzustarren. Ihre braunen Augen trockneten langsam und das beruhigte Natsu ungemein. „Also, Luce? Kommst du mit? Bitte, bitte, bitte, das wird bestimmt lustig." _[A.N.: Oh ja. ^^]_

Lucy warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war kurz vor zehn. Die optimale Zeit...und Natsu...

„Gibt es das Essen kostenlos?" startete sie einen letzten Versuch rauszukriegen, wo seine Gründe lagen.

„Essen? Lucy, du spinnst, echt. Du willst um diese Uhrzeit noch was essen?"

„Naaaaatsu!" Lucy fiel ihm einfach um den Hals und drückte ihn fest an sich.

Erschrocken lehnte Natsu sich zurück, beide kamen aus dem Gleichgewicht und landeten auf dem Boden.

„Was sollte das denn so plötzlich?"

Sein Herz klopfte wie wild und es war unfassbar angenehm sie so im Arm zu halten. Als ihre Finger zufällig an seinem Nacken entlang strichen, zog sich sein Magen zusammen. Aber nicht wie bei seiner Reisekrankheit...es war ganz anders. Fast schön.

* * *

**Part X** _on top of the world..._

* * *

„So. Meinetwegen können wir gehen." sagte Lucy, während sie die Badezimmertür hinter sich schloss.

Natsu saß auf ihrem Bett und grinste sie an.

Lucy hatte an ihrem Outfit nicht viel verändert. Sie trug nach wie vor ihr rotes Tanktop und ihre kurze Hose, aber mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass sie sich noch ihren Gürtel mit den Schlüsseln umgebunden hatte und keine roten verheulte Augen mehr hatte.

Das Make-up hatte seine Sache gut gemacht, das musste Natsu zugeben, aber er sagte nichts dazu.

„Sehr gut." Natsu sprang auf und schob sich seinen Schal zurecht. „Dann lass uns endlich los."

Lucy lächelte glücklich und Natsu zeigte breit grinsend seine Zähne.

Er war ja so froh, dass sie wieder normal war...

_..._

Als sie sich so angrinsten, wurde die Situation langsam merkwürdig.

Sie konnten doch nicht die ganze Zeit nur dastehen und grinsen!

Deshalb packte Natsu aus heiterem Himmel Lucys Hand und zog sie fast schon etwas zu grob zur Tür, sodass die Blonde einen kurzen halbherzigen Aufschrei von sich gab.

„Komm schon, Luce."

Lachend ließ Lucy Natsu los, um hastig die Haustür abzuschließen. Keine Sekunde danach zog Natsu sie schon weiter.

„Natsuuu, du bist so ein Spinner."

„Gar nicht wahr. Der größte Spinner, bist du hier."

Zusammen rannten sie die _Strawberrystreet_ am Fluss entlang, durch das trübe Dämmerlicht, aber Lucy machte es diesmal nichts aus.

Auf halbem Weg erst fiel ihr auf, dass Natsu ihre Hand nach wie vor festhielt. Kontinuierlich zog er sie in Richtung Zentrum und lockerte seinen Griff für keine Sekunde.

Ob er sich bewusst war, wie das aussah?

Oder war ihm das egal?

Jetzt kamen schon die Lichter in Sicht und die Musik tönte aus verschiedenen Richtungen.

Natsu wurde langsamer, blieb schließlich stehen und sah sich um.

„Und wohin jetzt?" fragte er Lucy, die viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, darüber nachzudenken, dass er ihre Hand _immer_ noch nicht losließ... obwohl der Griff inzwischen recht locker war.

„Öhm. Was?" Sie checkte schnell die Umgebung, um ihm vielleicht doch noch schnell eine brauchbare Antwort geben zu können. Natsu sah sie aber schon mit seinem typischen _„Lucy-ist-komisch-Blick"_ an.

„Ey. Guck nicht schon wieder so. Lass uns rüber gehen, ok?!" Sie wartete seine Antwort gar nicht ab, sondern diesmal nahm sie seine Hand und zog ihn zu einer überdachten Tanzfläche mit einer Unmenge an Lichtern und einer besonders langen Theke.

Kaum waren sie in der Menge und der Musik eingetaucht, als Lucy sich gänzlich entspannte. Natsu allerdings wirkte etwas unsicher zwischen all den wie verrückt tanzenden jungen Leuten.

„Entspann dich, Natsu. Tanzen macht Spaß."

„Ich weiß. Ich kann tanzen." sagte er, wirkte aber ganz und gar nicht begeistert.

„Aha." antwortete Lucy und bewegte sich etwas zum Rhythmus der Musik.

„Ja. Aber im Moment ist die Musik zu langsam und zu langweilig."

„Ich glaub dir nicht." provozierte Lucy, aber Natsu stand weiterhin unbeweglich zwischen den Leuten und zuckte legendlich kurz mit den Schultern.

Lucy seufzte.

„Komm, wir trinken erst mal was." Sie schob sich schon durch die Menge zur Bar.

„Ach, du meinst mit Alkohol geht alles besser?"

„Vielleicht kriege ich dich ja auf diese Weise zum Tanzen."

„Ich vertrage wesentlich mehr als du, Luce. Du würdest es nicht mehr miterleben." Natsu setzte sich neben sie an die Bar und bestellte zwei Gläser Sake.

„Dann kippe ich sie eben heimlich weg."

Natsu kommentierte ihr Antwort gar nicht mehr, bezahlte und schob ihr ihr Glas hin und nahm einen Schluck von seinem.

Lucy packte entschlossen ihr Glas und in einem Zug schluckte sie die Hälfte weg.

Natsu riss entsetzt die Augen auf. „Sag mal...willst du gleich in den ersten fünf Minuten deinen Verstand killen?"

„Von einem Glas bin ich noch nicht weg, keine Sorge." sagte sie und durch die magischen Lautsprecher schlug ihnen ein neues Lied entgegen.

Natsu tippte den Rhythmus mit seinen Fingern mit, gerade als Lucy den Mund aufmachen wollte, um ihn darauf anzusprechen, da fasst ihr jemand auf die Schultern.

Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen und drehte sich zu der Person um.

Ein Mädchen mit honigblonden kurzen Haaren sah mich verschüchtert und entschuldigend an. „Ähm, sorry. Da draußen steht ein Mann, der dich kurz sprechen möchte. Er sagte ich soll dich holen..."

„Wer denn?" fragte Lucy verdutzt, aber das Mädchen hob entschuldigend die Hände.

„Ich kenne den Kerl nicht. Er wartet draußen." sagte sie knapp und ging dann wieder ihres Weges.

„Ich bin gleich wieder zurück." rief sie Natsu durch die laute Musik zu, der daraufhin nur zustimmend die Hand hob.

Lucy eilte so gut es ging durch die tanzende Masse zum Eingang und blieb dort stehen. Sie sah sich um, schaute jedem der vorbeiging oder in der Nähe war ins Gesicht, erkannte aber niemanden.

„Hm...Merkwürdig..."

„Du bist merkwürdig!" sagte eine tiefe grollende Stimme, mit einem leicht beängstigendem Unterton. Direkt neben ihr!

Erschrocken fuhr Lucy herum und stierte ängstlich in den Schatten.

„Wer ist da?" Nur schwer konnte sie dem Impuls unterdrücken laut kreischend zu Natsu zurückzurennen.

„Beruhige dich, Bunny-Girl. Ich bins!"

Eine große dunkle Gestalt trat einen kleinen Schritt aus den Schatten heraus. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, die dunklen Haare lang und zottelig und mit einem schrecklich grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Oh mann...Gajeel. Hast du mich erschreckt. Ich dachte schon da kommt sonst was aus der dunklen Ecke gekrochen...puh...echt." machte Lucy ihrer Erleichterung Luft. „Wieso bist du denn nicht einfach reingekommen und hast mich direkt angesprochen?"

„Weil du mit dem Salamander da drin warst."

„Und?"

„Glaubst du ich hätte wieder abhauen können, ohne mich ne Runde mit dem zu schlagen?"

Lucy grinste nervös kichernd. „Ok...da hast du recht."

„Genau und so viel Zeit habe ich nicht."

„Um was geht's denn?"

„Um Levy. Weißt du wo sie ist?"

Levy? Die Verwirrung stand ihr groß und breit ins Gesicht geschrieben und Gajeels Augen wurden zu Schlitzen und verärgert zeigte er einen Eckzahn.

„Ich...Ich hab ganz ehrlich keine Ahnung wo Levy ist. Wirklich. Ich habe sie zuletzt heute Nachmittag bei der Theateraufführung gesehen."

„Ihr seid doch beste Freunde, du musst doch wissen wo sie ist und was sie heute noch vor hatte..." sagte Gajeel und Lucy überlegte fieberhaft.

„Also...vor ein paar Tagen meinte sie, dass...ähm." Lucy unterbrach sich. Levy wollte unbedingt das Stück aufführen und sich dann einen ruhigen Tag zuhause machen, um Jet und Droy aus dem Weg zu gehen. Offiziell verkündete sie aber etwas sehr wichtiges zu tun zu haben, und dass sie die Tage nicht zu hause sei würde...das durfte sie Gajeel doch nicht verraten...

Der Eisendrache folterte sie aber gerade mit eisernen Blicken.

„Was meinte sie vor ein paar Tagen?" bohrte er schließlich nach.

„Dass sie nicht zuhause sein würde..."

„Soviel weiß ich auch. Sie hatte etwas gaaanz wichtiges zu tun... Sie hat gelogen also...?!"

Lucy kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Ich hab ihr versprochen es niemanden zu verraten, damit Jet und Droy sie nicht verfolgen..."

„Sehe ich aus wie Jet oder Droy?" knurrte Gajeel.

Lucy entschloss den Spieß ganz einfach umzudrehen. „Was willst du denn überhaupt von ihr? Ich sehe absolut keinen Grund warum ich dir eine Antwort geben sollte."

„Sag mal...sind alle Frauen so stur? Sag mir doch einfach wo Levy sich vor der Welt verkrochen hat?"

„Du magst sie!?"

„Ich habe eine ganz wichtige Nachricht vom Meister an sie. Das ist geheim und geht dich absolut nichts an."

„Ich glaube dir nicht." grinste Lucy und Gajeel knirschte mit den Zähnen. Da holte er einen Brief mit dem Siegel von Fairy Tail aus seiner Tasche und hielt ihn Lucy kurz vor die Nase.

„Hm...na gut. Sie ist zuhause."

Erleichtert steckte Gajeel den Brief wieder ein. „Na also. Geht doch, und wenn du mir jetzt noch sagen würdest wo genau sie wohnt, dann wäre ich dir sehr verbunden."

„In _Fairy Hill_. Das ist ein reines Frauenwohnheim."

„Wo zum Teufel ist das denn?"

„Ey das hab sogar ich gefunden...ohne Karte! Irgendwo am Rand der Stadt...man kann von einem Drachenjäger ja wohl erwarten, dass er ein Wohnheim findet..."

„Is ja gut, Bunny-Girl. Geh mal wieder zu deinem feuersabbernden Idioten, der scheint ja gerade richtig abzugehen."

„Hä? Natsu? Was meinst du mit abgehen?"

Gajeel deutet nur nach innen zur Tanzfläche doch Lucy konnte nichts erkennen.

„Man sieht sich." brummte der griesgrämige Drachenjäger und schritt mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen davon.

Lucy sah ihm nur nachdenklich hinterher. Hoffentlich hatte er auch wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt, aber Gajeel gehörte jetzt zu ihnen. Ein Magier von _Fairy Tail_ tut seinen Gefährten nichts an. Sie brauchte sich da sicher keiner Sorgen machen. Lächelnd wandte sich Lucy wieder der Tanzfläche zu, auf der jetzt laut gejohlt und gepfiffen wurde.

* * *

**Na, was macht Natsu in der Zeit da drinnen?**


	7. the dragon is dancing and come closer

**Part XI** _the dragon is dancing_

* * *

Natsu nahm einen weiteren kleinen Schluck, als Lucy das Zelt verließ. Die Musik war laut und die Lichter blitzten passend zum Bass in den verschiedensten Farben durch die Gegend.

Er beobachtete ein wenig desinteressiert die tanzenden Leute. Besonders ein junger Mann mit stachligen silbernen Haaren tat sich in der Menge hervor, indem er etwas breakdanceartiges auf der Tanzfläche hinlegte.

Ganz offensichtlich hatte er schon einiges zu viel getrunken, und das obwohl es noch gar nicht so spät war.

Die Leute hatten trotzdem ihren Spaß mit dem betrunkenen Tänzer, der jetzt auch auf die Theke sprang und dort seine Hüfte schwang.

Wo blieb denn Lucy?

Natsu sah zum Eingang, konnte sie dort aber nicht sehen...sie musste wohl noch ein Stück weiter raus gegangen sein...hm...

Hauptsache sie blieb dort nicht zu lange. Ihr Glas stand neben ihm und war noch halb voll...oder halb leer...wie man wollte.

Plötzlich war dieser Tänzertyp direkt vor ihm auf der Theke und hopste dort hin und her. Natsu schaute ganz entsetzt und einige Mädchen aus der Menge lachten als der Typ vulgäre Bewegungen vor Natsu machte.

Verärgert verengten sich Natsus Augen und keine Sekunde später hatte er den Mann von der Theke geschubst, nicht mal doll, aber genug dass er hinter die Bar fiel.

„Was soll das denn du, Arschmade?! Verzieh dich aus meinem Sichtfeld, du kannst ja nicht mal ordentlich tanzen, ey, das ist peinlich."

Der silberhaarige Typ rappelte sich schnell wieder hoch und sprang wieder auf die Theke. „Und du, Pinky? Verstehscht wohhl gar kenen Spaß oder wie. Und wenn du ganz ehrlich bist, bist du doch nur neidisch, weil du keinen einzigen coolen Move hinkriegscht." Der Barkeeper wirkte verärgert, aber zu verängstig, um einzugreifen, als Natsu sich ebenfalls auf die Theke stellte.

„Du meinst **das** sei cool?" Er ahmte einen Bewegung von dem Typen nach, steckte dabei aber seine Daumen in seine Ohren und wackelte albern mit den Fingern und zeigte obendrein noch seine Zunge.

Die Leute lachten und das regte den Silberhaarigen auf. „Du glaubscht wohl, du kannst es besser, hm?"

„Um Meilen!" tönte Natsu und grinste.

Die Leute johlte und einige riefen so was wie: „Das wollen wir sehen." „Jaah, leg los." Die _„Ausziehen. Ausziehen.–Rufe"_ kamen Natsu allerdings etwas unpassend vor.

„Diese Überheblichkeit zahl isch dir heim..." Der Typ vor Natsu holte aus, doch dieser hatte ihn schon durchschaut und ihm frontal seine Faust ins Gesicht geschleudert, sodass er bis ans Ende der Bar flog und dort irgendwo in der Ecke landete.

Das drückte die Stimmung allerdings überhaupt nicht. Die Leute hoben ihre Gläser in die Luft, riefen Natsu zu er solle endlich zeigen, dass er besser tanzte und sogar die _Ausziehen-Rufe_ blieben ununterbrochen.

Natsu zweifelte einen Augenblick und sah über die Leute hinweg zum Eingang hinüber. Dann blickte er auf die erwartungsvollen Gesichter herab.

„Ihr wollt, dass ich tanze?"

„Jaaah." Pfiffe, Johlen und Gröhlen antwortete ihm.

„Naaa gut, aber dafür brauche ich wirklich etwas schnellere Musik."

Wer auch immer für die Musik zuständig war, reagierte schell, denn gleich darauf hämmerte ein anderes Lied durch die Boxen.

Natsu grinste.

* * *

Lucy traut ihren Augen nicht.

Als sie wieder rein kam, waren die Leute alle ganz aus dem Häuschen. Die Musik war wesentlich lauter als vorher und die Lichter waren ausschließlich auf die wirbelnde Gestalt auf der Theke gerichtet.

Das war Natsu!

Mit einer Hand auf der Theke, die zweite weit von sich gestreckt und die Beine hoch in der Luft drehte er sich blitzschnell, machte daraufhin einen Salto in der Luft und ging dann fließend in die Hocke. Mit einem Satz war er zwischen den Leuten, die nur glücklich aufschrieen, als er seinen Breakdance zwischen ihnen weitermachte.

Lucy blinzelte fassungslos. Das sah wirklich schon irgendwie cool aus. Ein paar Mädchen drängelten Lucy beiseite.

„Kyyaaa." schrien die alle im Chor und hopsten aufgeregt auf der Stelle. „Ist der cool."

„Und vor allem süüüüß."

„Wer ist das?"

„Natsu von _Fairy Tail_."

„_Fairy Tail_. Er ist ein Magier? Das auch noch. Wow!" „Hat der ne Freundin?"

„Keine Ahnung. Hoffentlich nicht."

Natsu war umzingelt von begeisterten Zuschauern, die ihm alle eine Fläche von vier Meter Durchmesser Platz ließen. Man klatschte im Takt, brüllte, die Stimmung war fantastisch.

Während Natsu sich mit einer Hand auf dem Boden abstützte, drehte er sich wie verrückt im Kreis, kreuzte dabei immer wieder die Beine, machte danach eine Rolle nach hinten und schraubte sich daraufhin gekonnt in die Stand hoch.

Darauf folgten drei Rückwärtssprünge, oder wie man das bezeichnen sollte, aber mit dem Unterschied, dass sie auf ein und derselben Stelle stattfanden.

Lucy stand in der Menge und glotzte. Sie wusste das Natsu gut drauf war, was seine körperliche Fitness anging...aber so einen Einsatz hatte sie bis jetzt nur in seinen Kämpfen erlebt.

Wenn sie es recht bedachte, fehlten nur die lodernden Flammen an seinen Armen und Beinen und das Schlachtfeld wäre perfekt.

Der Drachenjäger war nun dabei, soweit Lucy das durch den kreischenden Mädchentrupp vor ihr erkennen konnte, sich auf dem Rücken zu drehen und dabei die Beine hoch in der Luft zu haben, als er sich dann in den einhändigen Handstand hochstemmte, drehten die Mädchen vor Lucy völlig durch. Natsus Weste war nun völlig runtergerutscht...

Das Lied endete und Natsu landete elegant auf beiden Beinen.

Er war überrascht wie viele Leute ihm beigeistert zuriefen, jetzt plötzlich auf ihn zukamen und ihm bewundernd auf die Schultern klopften. Und was wollten diese kreischenden Mädchen von ihm, die plötzlich vor ihm rumsprangen?

Hoffentlich hatte er Lucys und sein Sakeglas auf der Bar nicht bei der Aktion zertrümmert...

„Ja, ja...danke, Leute. Aber lasst mich jetzt wieder in Ruhe, ja. Das war jetzt wirklich nichts Besonderes." In dem Moment sah er Lucy zwischen all den Menschen stehen. Sie glotzte ihn völlig geistesabwesend an und auf Natsus Gesicht breitete sich ein glückliches Grinsen aus. „LUCY!"

Etwas mühselig schob er sich bis zu ihr und blieb schließlich grinend vor ihr stehen. „Da bist du ja wieder. Das hat ja gedauert. Wer war das denn?"

Lucy antwortete den kurzen Augenblick nicht, in dem sie ihn musterte, als ob sie sich nicht sicher wäre, den richtigen Natsu vor sich zu haben.

„Was...war...das?"

„Hm?" Natsu neigte fragend seinen Kopf zur Seite.

„Ich bin keine fünf Minuten weg, da stellst du den ganzen Saal auf den Kopf und legst einen Breakdance hin, bei dem alle Mädchen kreischen und johlen und kommst danach einfach her und tust so, als ob nichts wäre?"

„Du warst es doch, die unbedingt wollte, dass ich tanze..."

„Ja, weil ich dachte, dass du nicht tanzen kannst."

„Du bist so kaltherzig, Luce. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich tanzen kann. Sag bloß, du hast mir wirklich nicht geglaubt. Das verletzt meine Gefühle."

Lucy ließ den Kopf hängen und stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. „Du machst mich fertig, Natsu." Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen, wie die Bande Mädchen jetzt hinter vorgehaltener Hand tuschelten und sie missgünstig anblickten. „Du hast es sogar geschafft, alle Mädchen in diesem Zelt gegen mich aufzuhetzen..."

„Wovon redest du? Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!"

Lucy hob den Kopf und lächelte den leicht gereizt aussehenden Natsu verständnisvoll an. „Ja. Ich weiß. Komm, ich hab jetzt wirklich Durst."

„Schon wieder? Du hast doch gerade was getrunken." merkte Natsu an, war aber schon auf dem Weg zu ihren ursprünglichen Sitzplätzen.

„Na und?!" lachte Lucy und Natsu lächelte.

„Du bist echt nicht normal..."

„Du aber erst recht nicht!"

* * *

**Part XII**_ come closer_

* * *

Lucy hatte das Zeitgefühl völlig verloren. Wie lange saßen sie jetzt schon hier, tranken Sake und unterhielten sich? Eine Stunde? Zwei? Vielleicht aber nur eine Halbe.

Sie hatte Natsu auf diesen „Tanzzwischenfall" angesprochen und er hatte ihr in knappen Sätzen erzählt, wie es dazu kam. Mit viel mehr Begeisterung berichtete er, dass er das normalerweise nur auf dem _„Fantasiafestival"_ vorführte und dann aber natürlich mit etwas mehr Feuer. Letztes Mal musste er ja aussetzen, da er zu viele Verletzungen von dem Kampf mit Luxus hatte...

Schließlich lenkten sich die Gespräche zwischen ihnen, aber zu ihren bisherigen Missionen. Fröhlich in Erinnerungen schwelgend, saßen die beiden dicht beieinander und genossen den Abend und ihre gegenseitige Gesellschaft.

Natsu sah auf sein Glas und fragte sich plötzlich wie viele er davon schon getrunken hatte. Dann schnellte sein Blick zu Lucy, die ihr Glas gerade leerte. Wie viele hatte _sie_ schon?

„Wie fühlst du dich, Luce?"

„Ausgezeichnet." Sie lächelte ihn an, ganz normal, so wie immer.

Natsu grinste breit. „Gut." Offenbar war das alles noch in ihrem Limit.

Er stand auf und Lucys Lächeln verschwand. „Ey, wo willst du ihn?"

„Tanzen natürlich. Komm schon. Wir wollen doch nicht die ganze Nacht nur trinken...oder? Vor allem möchte ich dich nicht unbedingt betrunken erleben."

Natsu packte sie einfach wieder an der Hand und zog sie mit einem Ruck an sich heran. Lucys Gesicht wurde mit einem Schlag tiefrot, als sie frontal gegen Natsu krachte und sich von ihm in die Menge ziehen ließ.

„Wie war das noch mal...Tanzen macht Spaß. Entspann dich." zog Natsu sie mit ihren eigenen Worten auf und drehte sie langsam im Kreis.

Die Stellargeist-Magierin erholte sich schnell von ihrer kurzzeitigen Verschämtheit und passte sich dem Rhythmus der Musik an, während sie versunken die Augen schloss. Ihre Bewegungen waren fließend und sehr abwechselnd. Lucy mochte diese Art von ungezwungenem Tanz. Es war etwas völlig anderes, als das was sie Zuhause bei ihrem Vater lernen musste.

Diese steifen Gesellschaftstänze, wo man seinem Tanzpartner nicht einen Millimeter zu nah kommen durfte.

Apropo Tanzpartner... Als Lucy die Augen wieder öffnete musste sie feststellen, dass Natsu unmittelbar vor ihr war und sich ebenfalls ganz locker bewegte.

„Was ist das? Kein Breakdance, jetzt?" sagte sie.

„Ne, jetzt nicht. Du warst davon ja nicht besonders begeistert, da lass ich es lieber."

Lucy sah ziellos in die Menge, überall hin aber nicht in sein Gesicht. In sein süßes und gleichzeitig cooles Gesicht... „Ganz ehrlich, ich fands schon cool. Es ähnelte sehr deiner Art zu kämpfen."

Natsu lachte. „Ey, wenn du jetzt glaubst, dass ich das Szenario wiederhole und dich hier alleine lasse, hast du dich geschnitten, Lucy." Jetzt lachte auch Lucy und kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Kann es sein, dass du schon leicht angetrunken bist, mein Lieber?!" säuselte sie, tanzte aber unbeirrt weiter.

„Vielleicht bin ich angetrunken." gab Natsu zu und zog Lucy sanft an den Haaren. „Aber was bist du dann, hm?"

Das Mädchen kicherte etwas und hielt seine beiden Schalenden in den Händen. „Jedenfalls noch nüchtern genug, um zu wissen was ich tue."

„Bist du dir da sicher?"

Natsu Blick verunsicherte sie plötzlich und auch der Unterton in seiner Stimme. Ihr Gespräch nahm langsam eine Richtung an, die etwas unheimlich war...aber ihr ein aufregendes Kribbeln in der Magengegend bereitete.

Sie beschloss seine Frage einfach offen im Raum stehen zu lassen und wieder entspannt die Augen zu schließen und zu tanzen...nur noch die Musik zu hören und sich bewegen, wie es einem in den Sinn kam.

Zwischendurch ließ sie die Lichter kurz in ihre halbgeöffneten Augen blitzen. Die Musik war schön schnell, laut und berauschend...irgendwann spürte sie plötzlich eine Hand an ihrer Taille und wie aufgeschreckt schlug sie die Augen auf, nur um Natsu breit grinsen zu sehen.

Ihre Tanzbewegungen hatte das allerdings gar nicht aufgehalten. Lucy lächelte und ihr Blick wurde verschlagen, als sie sich leicht an Natsu schmiegte. Eine Weile gelang es beiden in perfekter Harmonie und Übereinkunft auf diese Weise zur Musik zu tanzen, doch irgendwann kamen sie durcheinander.

„Du musst näher kommen, sonst ist es etwas schwierig." sagte Lucy und genoß das Gefühl von Natsus Händen auf ihrem Körper, und ihren Fingern auf seiner glühenden Haut unter seiner Weste...wie auch immer die da hingekommen waren...

Tatsächlich reduzierte sich der Abstand zwischen ihnen auf ein Minimum, Lucys Wangen wurden unnatürlich warm, als sein Atem regelmäßig in der Nähe ihres Ohres ihre Haut streifte. Langsam sah sie hoch in sein Gesicht und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Lucys Atmung stockte einen Augenblick...

Sie waren sich unglaublich nahe, einfach so...als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt. Ihr Blickkontakt hielt...und hielt, aber nichts passierte. Lucys Herz raste und stolperte abwechselnd.

„Noch näher..." flüsterte sie und sah Natsu weiterhin abwartend in die Augen. Sie waren bereits eng ineinander verschlungen...näher ging es nicht...

In Natsus Mundwinkeln erschien ein freches Schmunzeln bevor er sich tatsächlich noch weiter zu ihr runterbeugte und ihre Nasen einander streiften..

Lucy zog scharf die Luft ein und Natsu grinste breit und drückte sie noch etwas fester an sich, bevor er mit der Nasenspitze langsam durch ihr Gesicht fuhr und seine Lippen leicht auf ihre drückte.

Ja, das war nah genug, dachte sich Lucy und warf sich gänzlich gegen Natsu und vertiefte ihren Kuss.

* * *

**So...XD...nächste Woche gibt es die nächsten beiden Parts. =) **

**Bis dahin, alles Gute! **


	8. You are so weird and wavering shiphammok

**Part XIII **_You are so weird_

* * *

Die Luft war dick in dem Zelt. Sie war warm, rauchig, erschüttert von Musik und durchschnitten von grellen Lichtern. Fast alle Menschen darin waren betrunken, manche mehr andere weniger.

Am Rande hielten sich hauptsächlich die Leute auf, die etwas tranken oder gleich gehen wollten, oder sich ausschließlich auf ihre Begleitung konzentrierten... In der Mitte wurde nach wie vor getanzt als ob es kein Morgen geben würde. Genau in diesem wilden Getümmel befanden sich auch Lucy und Natsu, der inzwischen ein Glas mit bernsteinfarbender Flüssigkeit in der Hand hielt.

Lucys Haare waren offen und völlig zerzaust, ihre Lippen tiefrot und geschwollen. Ihre Finger krallten sich in Natsus Schaal und zogen seinen Kopf wieder zu ihr herunter, um ihn wie wild zu küssen. Sie musste feststellen, dass Feuerwhiskey gar nicht so schlecht schmeckte, schon gar nicht aus seinem Mund.

Seine scharfen Zähne knabberten an ihren Lippen, die wohl nicht mehr lange brauchten, bis sie bluteten. Doch das war Lucy egal...

Ihr war heiß vom Tanzen, ihr Atem ging unregelmäßig vom Küssen, und ihre Gedanken waren verschwommen vom Alkohol aber sie fühlte sich großartig.

Mit einem frechen Grinsen nahm sie Natsu das Glas aus der Hand und trank einen großen Schluck von der Flüssigkeit, die ihr brennend die Kehle herunterrann. In dieser Zeit waren Natsus Zähne an ihrem Hals und seine Hand auf ihrem Hintern und fuhren weiter runter bis zum Rand ihrer kurzen Hose.

Es schien als hätte bei beiden das Denken völlig ausgesetzt und außer sich und die Musik schienen sie nichts mehr zu bemerken. Nicht den Tabledance, den eine junge Frau gerade abzog, nicht die johlenden Leute, nicht den Mann der sein Shirt in die Luft warf...

Natsu hatte nichts dagegen als Lucy sich wieder eng an ihn schmiegte und ihre kühlen Finger seinen Rücken hochfahren ließ, aber ihm war auch nicht entgangen, dass sie inzwischen etwas wacklig auf den Beinen war.

Er liebte den Geruch der gerade auf ihrer Haut lag, er machte ihn schwindlig...oder war es die Müdigkeit?

„Wir sollten gehen, Luce." hauchte er ihr in ihren Mund, doch die schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Ich will nicht." sagte sie einfach und Natsu sog den letzten Geschmack des Feuerwhiskeys aus ihrem Mund heraus.

„Komm. Ich bring dich nach Hause." raute der junge Drachenjäger und strich sich den Schweiß aus der Stirn. Sogar für seine Verhältnisse war ihm heiß...

„Naaatsuuu..."

Lucy sah mit großen Augen zu ihm hoch, was ihn augenblicklich dazu brachte sie anzugrinsen. Sie hielt den Kopf ungewöhnlich schief und wippte ständig leicht vor und zurück. Der Whiskey war vielleicht etwas viel für sie gewesen.

„Ich möchte aber noch nicht gehen..."

„Du kannst nicht mehr gerade gehen, und ich bin müde...lass uns abhauen." erklärte er und sah ihr dabei streng in die Augen. Er kam sich vor, wie bei einer Mission, bei der Lucy sich wieder irgendwas Dummes in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, was dem Ausgang des Auftrags gefährdete...

Ihr Gesicht kam seinem wieder hautnah, aber diesmal küsste sie ihn nicht. Sie sah ihm einfach nur schwummrig in die Augen. „Lass uns zu dir, ok?"

„Zu mir? Das ist aber weit. Du willst echt die ganze Strecke laufen?"

Sie nickte und ihr süßer Atem traf an seine Wange, sodass er lächelte. „Na von mir aus." Er drückte ihr noch einen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor sie fest an seine Seite zog und sie zusammen zum Ausgang schwankten.

Natsu atmete tief ein, als sie draußen standen.

Die Luft war schön kühl und erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie unerträglich Laut die Musik doch gewesen war, denn sie hämmerte noch immer betäubend nach draußen.

Auch Lucy seufzte laut und lehnte sich an Natsu. „Puh, meine Beine tun mir weh." jammerte sie leise und Natsu lachte.

„Bei den komischen Bewegungen die du gemacht hast, kein Wunder."

„Hey...wieso _komische_ Bewegungen? Was soll das denn nun wieder heißen, Salamander?!"

„Soll heißen, dass du echt komisch bist." grinste Natsu und Lucy boxte ihm in die Seite, kam dabei aber aus dem Gleichgewicht und landete mit dem Hintern auf den Pflastersteinen. „Au...ah...manno."

Natsu lachte laut auf und Lucy funkelte ihn wütend an, doch bevor sie ihn anfeinden konnte, hielt Natsu ihr schon die Hand hin, um ihr hoch zu helfen.

„Wie ich schon sagte..." kicherte er, aber Lucy fand das gar nicht witzig.

„Du bist so ein Blödmann, Natsu." brummte sie, nahm aber trotzdem seine Hand, die sie plötzlich mit einem Ruck hochzog, wodurch sie sich direkt vor seinem Gesicht wieder fand.

„Das verletzt schon wieder meine Gefühle, Luce."

„Du riechst nach Alkohol."

„Du auch."

Lucy konnte sich daraufhin ein Kichern nicht mehr verkneifen und realisierte kurz darauf, dass sie sich schon wieder küssten und sie genoss es. Voll und ganz, am liebsten hätte sie so den Rest der Nacht verbracht...aber leider entfernte sich Natsu irgendwann wieder.

Sie wusste gar nicht genau, wo sie jetzt eigentlich waren. Es war dunkel, sie waren in einer Gasse in Magnolia, aus der Ferne tönte Musik und ihr Kopf brummte, aber sie ließ sich voll und ganz von Natsus Hand führen.

Seine Hand war warm...

Jetzt wo sie aus diesem tosenden Getümmel raus waren, merkte sie erst einmal wie müde sie war. Ihre Knochen schmerzten leicht und waren schwer...und ihre Augen...hm.

„Hey Lucy." hörte sie auf einmal Natsus Stimme.

„Hm?"

„Pennst du mir jetzt ein, oder was?"

„Vielleicht."

„Das geht nicht, Prinzessin."

„Müssen wir noch lange laufen?" fragte sie murmelnd und lehnte ihren müden Kopf an Natsus Schultern, während sie langsam weitergingen.

„Ey, du wolltest unbedingt zu mir."

Sie antwortete nicht mehr und Natsu blieb stehen und sah auf ihr friedliches Gesicht auf seinen Schultern. Ihre Augen geschlossen und ihr Mund leicht geöffnet. Irgendetwas Unverständliches murmelte sie ihm zur Antwort.

„Ach Luce." seufzte Natsu schließlich und schob einen Arm unter ihre Kniekehlen und hob sie hoch. „Du bist echt merkwürdig."

* * *

**Part XIV** _a wavering ship/hammock_

* * *

Natsus Haus war schon in Sicht, als er mit der blonden Magierin auf den Armen den Hügel hochkam. Einen Moment blieb er stehen und sah über Magnolia hinweg. Der Anblick hatte schon etwas eigenes. Einige Flecken waren hell erleuchtet, der Rest pechschwarz. Von hieraus hätte man das Feuerwerk sicher super mitverfolgen können...

Hier außerhalb der Stadt war es angenehm still und ein leiser kühler Nachtwind zog durch die Bäume. Natsu sah auf das Mädchen in seinen Armen herunter.

Der Tag war echt verrückt ausgegangen... das hatte er so beim besten Willen nicht kommen sehen... Er konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, warum er sie plötzlich geküsst hatte...und warum er sie daraufhin _immer wieder_ küssen wollte.

Er mochte Lucy nun mal, daran fand er nichts Ungewöhnliches. Aber der Gedanke, dass sie ihn möglicherweise genauso gerne hatte, machte ihn beinahe verrückt vor Freude.

Inzwischen war er sich sogar fast sicher, dass ihre Antwort zu Nicolo doch nicht nur eine Notlüge gewesen war. Sie wollte vielleicht wirklich viel lieber mit ihm als mit Nicolo tanzen gehen. Natsu grinste und ging weiter.

Das würde wohl bedeuten, dass Lucy niemals gehen würde. Niemals. Und sich auch nicht mit anderen treffen...wenn er Glück hatte...

Lucy drehte sich ein klein wenig in seinen Armen und seufzte zufrieden. Ihre Schlüssel an ihrem Gürtel klimperten leise.

Natsu blinzelte und sah dann in den großen weiten Sternenhimmel hoch. Ob Lucys Stellargeister sie jetzt sehen konnten?

Ihm war noch nie der Gedanke gekommen, von ihnen beobachtet zu werden, aber irgendwie... Natsu grinste breit in den Himmel hoch und ging zu seiner Haustür.

Vorsichtig schob er sie mit dem Rücken auf. Zuschließen taten Happy und er nie, weil sich eh niemand bis hierher verlief.

Drinne drückte er die Tür dann ebenso vorsichtig wieder mit dem Fuß zu. Irgendwo hatte sich Happy hingelümmelt und schlief schon. Er konnte den ruhigen Atem seines Freundes schon hören, irgendwo dort hinten beim Sofa.

„Ohm...Natsu?" murmelte plötzlich das Mädchen in seinen Armen und blinzelte verschlafen.

„Schscht! Happy schläft!" flüsterte er.

„Happy?" Lucy sah sich orientierungslos um, sah aber nicht so aus, als ob sie besonders wach wäre. Eher so, als ob sie jeden Moment wieder wegnickte.

„Ja, Happy."

„Hm, gut. Dann sind wir ja schon bei dir. Hast du mich etwa die ganze Strecke getragen?" flüsterte Lucy und sah müde und verschlafen zu Natsu hoch.

„Natürlich. Gerollt habe ich dich nicht." meinte er und verdrehte die Augen, während er sie in seine Hängematte legte.

Lucy kicherte leise. „Du schläfst in einer Hängematte? – Ey, wo willst du hin?"

Sie hielt Natsu am Arm fest, als er sich von ihr entfernen und das Sofa ansteuern wollte und zog ihn mit Mühe zu sich. „Komm her, Drache!"

„Sonst regst du dich immer auf, wenn ich mit dir in einem Bett schlafen möchte..."

„Das ist doch heute was völlig anderes...Komm schon her, mir wird kalt."

Grinsend legte sich Natsu zu ihr und die Hängematte schaukelte von der Aktion wild hin und her. Lucy kuschelte sich zufrieden seufzend an Natsu heran, der seine Augen bereits erschöpft geschlossen hatte. Die dünne, an den Rändern leicht angekokelte Decke zog er nur notdürftig über Lucy und sich.

„Es ist schon komisch." sagte Lucy nach einer Weile.

„Was denn?" brummte seine Stimme direkt an ihrem Ohr.

„Du kriegst auf jeder Art von Transportmittel das Kotzen, aber deine Hängematte schaukelt mindestens so doll, wie ein Schiff. Bei diesem Hin- und Her kannst du schlafen, was ja – Ey. Natsu?"

„Jetzt ist mir übel! Danke Lucy! Du setzt mein Bett mit einem Gefährt gleich, echt toll."

Aufgrund des Alkohols war Lucy nicht mehr zu besonderem Mitgefühl fähig, wie es sonst bei ihr der Fall wäre sondern kicherte belustig, während Natsu versuchte, den Gedanken an einen schaukelnden Kahn aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben.

„Mhmm...Natsu." seufzte Lucy wohlig und schloss endgültig die Augen. „Schlaf gut. War wirklich... schön heute..."

In Natsus Kopf erschienen wieder die Bilder der bunten Lichter, der vielen Leute, von Lucy hitzig vor ihm tanzend...

Der Geschmack ihrer Zunge fiel ihm wieder ein und ganz tief atmete er den Geruch ihrer Haare ein, die ja regelrecht vor seiner Nase waren...

Das vertrieb seine Übelkeit von einer Sekunde auf die andere, sodass er mit seligen Gedanken in den Schlaf gleiten konnte, nachdem er dem Mädchen in seinen Armen geantwortet hatte.

„Nacht Luce."

* * *

**Hey alle miteinander,**

**ich bedanke mich für die tollen Reviews, die ich für die bisherigen Kapitel bekommen habe. Danke euch! =)**

**Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich so sehr verspätet habe. Ich werde jetzt wieder regelmäßig da sein.**

**Lasst euch das Leben nicht schwer werden.**

**Cara**


	9. noise abatement and hangover

**Part XV** _noise abatement_

* * *

Langsam wachte Natsu auf, aber er öffnete seine Augen nicht und vermied auch jede kleine Bewegung. Er fühlte sich einfach zu wohl um jetzt schon völlig wach zu werden.

Irgendetwas hatte er geträumt...mit Lucy und Musik und...hm?!

Küssen – ständiges Küssen. Wieso träumte er so was?

Lucy würde ihn doch niemals – Moment! War da noch jemand in seinem Bett?

Als Natsu sich einen Zentimeter drehen wollte, merkte er es...für Happy war es eindeutig zu groß...

Mit angespannten Gesichtsausdruck und immer noch geschlossenen Augen, musste er feststellen, dass seine linke Hand tief in weichem Haar vergraben war und ...sein...Kopf...auf einer...weichen, vollen...Brust lag. EIN MÄDCHEN!

Ein Bein von ihm war zwischen ihre geschoben und sowieso sehr sehr eng aneinander gekuschelt.

Natsu riss erschrocken die Augen auf und blickte ungläubig auf Lucys tief schlafende Züge. Beinahe hätte er aufgeschrieen, aber er konnte es zu einem verwirrten Quietschen abdämpfen.

Das war gar kein Traum gewesen?!

Natsu beruhigte sich relativ schnell, denn nach dem ersten Schreck erinnerte er sich doch sehr genau an die vorherige Nacht und schließlich lächelte er.

Draußen war es bereits heller Morgen, aber selbst Happy schlief noch tief und fest. Seufzend fuhr sich Natsu durchs Haar. Sein Kopf brummte ein wenig von den ungezählten Gläsern Feuerwhiskey, aber davon abgesehen fühlte er sich klasse und hatte obendrein noch ausgezeichnet geschlafen.

Er sollte wohl besser aufstehen. Seinem Gefühl nach dürfte es kurz vorm Mittag zu sein und würde nachher auch noch gerne zur Gilde gehen und sehen, wie die anderen das Fest so überstanden hatten.

Vorsichtig versuchte Natsu sich aus Lucys Griff zu winden, aber ihre Finger waren fest in seine Weste gekrallt.

„Verflixt." brummte er leise, als er jeden von Lucys Fingern einzeln von seiner Kleidung aushacken musste.

Letztendlich gelang es ihm aus seiner Hängematte auszusteigen ohne sie groß zum Schaukeln zu bringen und rückwärts schlich er von ihr weg. Dummerweise stieß er einen herumliegenden Topfdeckel mit dem Fuß an und diese klapperte metallisch bis er sie hektisch zum Schweigen brachte.

Warum musste er das Zeug eigentlich immer VOR dem Herd liegen lassen und es nicht wie jeder andere AUF dem Herd rummöhlen...

„Natsu?" hörte er Happy vom Sofa her. Die kleine blaue Katze blinzelte einen Moment verschlafen und flatterte dann ausgelassen und energiegeladen auf den entsetzt dreinblickenden Drachenjäger zu.

„NATSUU! DU BIST ZUHAU – Mhmm...hm...hm...!"

Blitzschnell hatte der Magier die Katze gepackt und hielt ihm mit Gewalt das kleine Mäulchen zu.

„Shhh, Happy. Du machst ja einen Lärm, der selbst die Toten aufwecken könnte." flüssterte er und Happy sah ihn bloß mit großen ängstlich fragenden Augen an.

„Mhm?" Seid wann achtete Natsu denn auf Ruhe? Irgendwie beängstigte ihn das. War das überhaupt Natsu? Oder jemand der sich in seine Gestalt verwandelt hatte?

„Du musst ruhig sein, Happy. Lucy schläft noch."

„Mmmhmm?"

Natsu drehte Happys Kopf wortlos in Richtung Hängematte, wo die blonde Magierin in Natsus alte Decke gekuschelt schlummerte. Der bisherige Lärm schien sie gar nicht gestört zu haben.

Happys Augen wurden groß und einen Moment später flatterte er aufgeregt und fröhlich und Natsu hatte allerhand zu tun, seinen Freund stumm zu halten.

Schließlich wagte er es Happy loszulassen und tatsächlich hatte der seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern gesenkt.

„Wieso ist Lucy hier? Warum bist du gestern nicht nach Hause gekommen? Warum hast du mich nicht mitgenommen? Was hast du überhaupt gemacht? Was hat Lucy mit all dem zu tun? Darf ich heute zu Charle? Isst Lucy heute auch bei uns?"

„Meine Güte, sollte ich mir das jetzt alles merken?" fragte er leise kichernd und stapelte Holz in seinen Ofen und entzündete es auf die übliche Art mit einem Streichholz und Papier.

„Wo warst du gestern so lange?"

„Ich war noch eine Weile mit Lucy unterwegs...haben uns unterhalten, getrunken, getanzt..."

„Und wieso ist sie nicht nach Hause gegangen?" wollte Happy wispernd wissen und sah quer durch den Raum zu Lucy hinüber.

Natsu grinste. „Sie wollte nicht." Er schloss die Ofenklappe und nahm einen Metalltopf in die Hand. „Wasser, Happy!"

„Aye." Happy flatterte zu einer Kanne und goss dann Wasser in den Topf in Natsus Händen, was er dann mit seiner Körperwärme allmählich zum kochen brachte.

„Darf ich heute zu Charle?"

„Seid wann brauchst du meine Erlaubnis dafür?"

„Aye."

Happy holte die Tassen und Natsu schlich kurz nach draußen um Kräuter für den Tee zu holen. Einige Sachen waren so weit oben angebracht, dass fast nur Happy sie erreichen konnte ohne Krach zu machen.

Zusammen wuselten sie durch ihr Haus und stellten ein kleines Frühstück auf dem Tisch vor ihrem Sofa zusammen. „Wo hast du eigentlich unser Brot hingeschleppt, Happy?" fragte Natsu, als er es auf dem eigentlichen Platz nicht fand.

„Wir hatten Brot?"

„Schon gut...Ich such es selbst."

„Aye."

Natsu schaute schnell in alle Schränke rein und fand in dem einen tatsächlich den gesuchten Laib Brot, den er einfach so auf den Tisch legte. Sein Blick blieb an Lucy hängen, die immer noch ruhig atmend schlief. Ihr goldiges Haar quer über sein Kissen gefächert, ihr leicht geöffneter Mund, die viel zu kurze Hose...

„Natsu?" fragte Happy besorgt. „Stimmt etwas nicht? Du stehst wie gefroren da."

„Alles...alles gut. Ich habe bloß..." Er zog seinen Schal zurecht und Happy wartete darauf, dass er weitersprach.

„Ja?"

„Ich habe bloß...überlegt, ob ich Spiegeleier braten sollte."

„Aye. Das wäre toll! Mach das! Mach das!"

Natsu grinste und stieß die Faust in die Luft. „Yeah, na dann los." Er stellte eine Pfanne auf den Herd und wartete auf Happy, der die Eier holte und sie neben Natsu auf den Schranktisch legte.

In der nächsten Sekunde rumste es laut und Happy und Natsu sahen zur Hängematte rüber.

„Natsu, ich glaube Lucy ist aufgewacht!" rief Happy laut und zeigte begeistert auf das am Boden liegende Mädchen, dass stöhnend versuchte sich hochzustemmen, es aber dann aufgab. Die Hängematte schaukelte lustig hin und her.

„Ahhh...mein Kopf...Wo bin ich?"

Natsu fing lauthals an zu lachen. Sie hatte nen Kater, und offenbar keinen zu schwachen.

* * *

**Part XVI** _hangover_

* * *

Lucy stöhnte. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als ob er über Nacht doppelt so groß geworden war und jeder Zentimeter davon tat weh. Sie zerrte an der Decke und wollte sich etwas auf die Seite drehen, als plötzlich das ganze Bett zur Seite schwang.

Bevor sie irgendetwas realisieren konnte, zog es ihr buchstäblich das Bett unter dem Bauch weg und sie kollidierte auf brutalste Art und Weise mit dem Holzboden.

Alles! Alles tat ihr weh und Lucy fühlte sich so ausgelaugt. Der Boden war hart und ungemütlich, aber sie bekam sich nicht erhoben. Wieso war der Boden überhaupt mit Holz gedielt? Ihre Wohnung war vollständig mit Teppich ausgelegt...

„Natsu, ich glaube Lucy ist aufgewacht!" rief eine Stimme, aber Lucy interessierte im Moment weder der Sinn, noch der Urheber.

„Ahhh...mein Kopf...Wo bin ich?"

Das war nicht ihre Wohnung...

Mit größter Mühe drehte sich Lucy auf die Seite und sah zu der hin und herschwankenden Hängematte hoch.

Eine Hängematter? Wo war sie? Was war gestern passiert?

Es war Stadtfest...sie war mit Nicolo unterwegs...Nicolo?!

Oh Gott! Was hatte sie getan? Nein...Moment...sie war gar nicht mit Nicolo tanzen gegangen, sie hatte ihn abgewiesen...und mit Natsu...Ahhhh!

Wie zur Bestätigung sprang Happy ihr in die Arme und knuddelte sie so gut es von ihm aus eben ging. „Lucy. Guten Morgen."

Natsu winkte ihr grinsend vom Herd her zu. Hatte der Junge tatsächlich eine Pfanne in der Hand? „Oi, Lucy."

Lucy klappte der Mund auf. Wie zum Teufel war sie hierher gekommen? Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein...und ihr Kopf. Der würde sie heute noch umbringen.

„Lucy, was machst du hier?" fragte Happy. „Natsu sagte, du wolltest unbedingt hierher."

„Hö?"

Sie wollte unbedingt – ? Ein Bild blitzte in ihrem Kopf auf. Natsu ganz dicht bei ihr, sein Mund fordernd und sanft...

„AHHHH!" rief Lucy und warf die Hände in die Luft. Happy sah sie verständnislos an.

„Natsu? Wir haben nichts getan, was wir hinterher bereuen würden, oder?" fragte die Blonde völlig von Sinnen und Natsu sah sie ebenso verdutzt an, wie Happy.

„Was meinst du?"

‚_Lucy, du Dummi!'_ schimpfte sie sich schließlich selbst, als sie einsehen musste, dass sie ja sogar noch alle Klamotten trug. Sogar ihre Stiefel hatte sie noch an, was hatte sie also für kranke Gedanken.

Das änderte nichts daran, dass langsam all ihre Erinnerungen wiederkamen. Jedes kleine Detail fiel ihr wieder ein, und peinlich berührt wechselte sie ihre Gesichtsfarbe in ein tiefes Rot.

Hatten Natsu und sie tatsächlich die ganze Nacht rumgeknutscht? Im Moment schien alles genauso zu sein, wie sonst auch... bedeutete ihm das etwa nichts? Sie fühlte sich im Augenblick auch nicht dazu in der Lage, näher darüber nachzudenken. Ihre Kopfschmerzen trieben sie in den Wahnsinn...bisschen schlecht war ihr auch.

Umständlich versuchte sie sich hoch zurappeln, aber Happy musste ihr schließlich doch helfen.

„Möchtest du was essen, Luce? Oder is dir schlecht?" sagte Natsu und erwischte sich dabei, wie es ihr etwas unangenehm war ihn anzusehen.

„Also...ähm...ja...nein...öh..."

„Komm erst mal her, Lucy." sagte Happy glücklich und zog sie sanft zum Sofa. „Dann kriegst du schon noch Hunger. Schau mal, Natsu hat mir sogar einen Fisch gebraten. Willst du auch ein Stück?" Sie lächelte die kleine Katze liebevoll an, weil ihr bewusst war, welche Überwindung es ihm kostete ihr von seinem geliebten Fisch anzubieten.

„Nein, vielen Dank, Happy. Ich habe schreckliche Kopfschmerzen, weißt du und da hab ich keinen Appetit."

In der nächsten Sekunde erlitt sie beinahe einen Herzstillstand, weil Natsu mit einem Mal direkt vor ihr stand und ihr konzentriert in die Augen starrte.

„W-w-...Was?"

„Nur Kopfschmerzen?" fragte er und Lucy nickte.

Natsu hob seine Hände und schob sie an ihr Schläfen, wobei sie leicht zusammenzuckte und rot wurde. Er war so dicht vor ihr...und sie hatte keine Ahnung wie sie sich verhalten sollte...und ihr Kopf tat ihr weh und sowieso war doch alles...ohh...

Eine angenehme Wärme breitete sich in ihrem Kopf aus und sickerte langsam nach unten und in ihre schmerzenden Gelenke... Das war unglaublich wohltuend...

„Besser?" fragte Natsu grinsend, als er merkte wie sie sich entspannte und seufzend die Augen schloss.

„Wooa. Wie machst du das?" Sie musste zugeben, dass sie in diesem Moment reines Wachs in seinen Händen war, solange er sie bloß nicht wegnahm.

„Das ist die Anti-Morgenkater-und-Kopfschmerz-Technik des Feuerdrachen kurz AMUKT."

Lucy lachte. „Wie bitte? Was ist das denn für ein blöder Name?!"

„Aye." rief Happy mit seinem Fisch im Mäulchen.

„Die habe ich vor langer Zeit mal für Cana entwickelt." sprach Natsu, während er Lucy die Schläfe massierte. „Zu einer Zeit als sie noch fähig war einen Kater zu kriegen..."

„Die gab es mal, ja?"

„Ich war noch nicht besonders lange bei _Fairy Tail_."

„Das letzte Mal hat Natsu das bei Erza gemacht, weil sie doch nach einem Glas schon müde ist." rief Happy und Lucy lächelte.

„Und? Wie ist es jetzt? Hast du noch Kopfschmerzen?" fragte Natsu, als er ihren Kopf losließ, ihr aber aufmerksam ins Gesicht sah, um vielleicht von selbst noch Anzeichen zu finden.

„Nein...gar nicht mehr. Danke, Natsu." sagte Lucy und Natsu vor ihr lächelte sie an. Keiner von beiden rührte sich, und wieder mal entwickelte sich so ein merkwürdiger Moment zwischen ihnen...Ob Lucy nicht einfach...

„Aye." sagte Happy plötzlich und jagte Lucy ein Schütteln den Rücken herunter. „Warum starrt ihr euch so an? Wollt ihr nichts essen?"

Lucys Gedanken kreisten, was sollte man denn dazu sagen? „Äh, mh..."

„Ach gar nichts, Happy." lachte Natsu und deutete nur nachlässig auf Lucys Gesicht. „Sie hat da nur so einen komischen Fleck im Gesicht."

„WAAH –?!" Lucy verdeckte ihr Gesicht sofort mit beiden Händen und drehte sich weg.

„Wo? Wo? Wo?" fragte Happy und flatterte wild um die Stellargeistmagierin herum. „Zeig mal, Lucy."

„Neeeiiiinnn..." winselte sie.

„Naaatsuu, Lucy ist gemein." jammerte Happy.

„Ach mach dir nichts draus, Happy." sagte Natsu mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht, als er sich aufs Sofa setzte und sich ein Spiegelei aufs Brot legte. „Sie hat den bei dem Gewusel bestimmt schon weggewischt."

„Ohhh schade." Happy setzte sich zurück auf seinen Platz, aber Lucy weigerte sich immer noch sich umzudrehen.

War das nun ernst gemeint mit diesem Fleck, oder war das eine geniale Ausrede von Natsu gewesen?

Es gab nur einen Weg das rauszufinden, denn in diesem Haus würde sie auf die schnelle garantiert keinen Spiegel finden...Sie musste Happy ihr Gesicht zeigen und wenn er lachte, dann... dann...war NATSU EIN OBERIDIOT!

Etwas scheu drehte Lucy sich um und blickte zu Happy der sie tatsächlich neugierig musterte.

„Sie hat ihn wirklich weg gemacht..."

„Sagte ich doch, Happy."

Eine unglaubliche Anspannung fiel von Lucy ab und sie setzte sich plumpsend neben Natsu aufs Sofa.

Erst jetzt fiel ihr das leckere Frühstück auf...die dampfende Teetasse vor ihr...

„Ihr habt ja Frühstück gemacht."

Natsu und Happy sahen sie beiden mit demselben verständnislosen Ausdruck im Gesicht und großen Augen an... „Aye." sagte Happy bloß knapp und Lucy lachte.

„Entschuldigung, ich habe das gar nicht bemerkt."

„Du bist echt komisch, Lucy." sagte Natsu und Lucy warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Langsam geht mir das echt auf die Nerven, dass du das ständig sagst!"

„Ist aber so." grinste Natsu und wechselte Blicke mit Happy. „Stimmts?"

„AYE!"

„AU – aua, Luce. Das – au." Lucy hatte beide Hände fest in Natsus pinken Haare gekrallt und schüttelte seinen Kopf wütend hin und her.

„Lucy du bist grusselig." winselte Happy.

„Warte nur, du bist auch gleich dran, du blaues Fellknäul!"

„Ahh...nein...Lucy ist böse..." panisch sprang die Katze aus ihrer Reichweite und verschwand schell aus dem Fenster nach draußen.

„Feige Katze." brummte Lucy und ließ Natsu los, der sich stöhnend auf den Kopf fasste.

„Boah, Lucy. Das war echt brutal."

„'tschuldige...aber du bist echt gemein." Sie kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und sah sich in dem Haus um. „Wieso schläfst du in einer Hängematte?"

„Weil sie wenig Platz wegnimmt und ich zufällig zwei Bäume habe, die durch mein Haus wachsen?!"

„Bäume?" Auch die fielen ihr reichlich spät auf... „Wo kommen die denn her?"

„Luce..." Natsu schüttelte bloß den Kopf. „Ich habe dir immer gesagt, dass deine Wohnung cool und dein Bett ultra gemütlich ist..."

„Ja. Ja. Schon gut." Lucy nahm sich ein Brot und knabberte ein wenig darauf herum und nach einer Weile merkte sie, dass Natsu sie beim Essen beobachtet, während er auch an seinem Frühstück kaute.

„Was?" fragte sie tonlos. „Hab ich wieder einen Fleck im Gesicht?"

In Natsus Augen trat ein schelmisches Glitzern und er grinste etwas. „Nein...aber deine Haare sind völlig zerzaust." sagte er und fuhr ihr ordnend durchs blonde Haar.

„Deine aber auch." bemerkte Lucy.

„Nicht meine Schuld."

„Aber an meinen..."

Lucys Herz raste, als sie damit auf letzte Nacht hindeutet, und sie wagte es nicht mehr zu blinzeln, als Natsu daraufhin auch noch grinste und näherrückte.

„Stimmt."

Lucy beugte sich vor bis sie seine Nase spürte und im nächsten Moment berührten sich ihr Lippen. Nur ganz leicht, als würden sie sich zum ersten Mal küssen. Lucy lächelte in den Kuss hinein und drückte ihre Stirnen aneinander.

Natsu sah schmunzelnd zu ihr hoch.

„Ich hab dich lieb, Natsu." Sein Schmunzeln verschwand und offenes Erstaunen blieb in seinem Gesicht zurück. Lucy konnte das aber nicht sehen, da sie die Augen bereits wieder geschlossen hatte. „Ich lieb dich so sehr...Bitte geh nie weg."

„Luce..." Sie spürte wie seine Arme sich um ihren Rücken schlangen und er sich vorsichtig zu sich zog.

„Ich will auch nicht, dass du weggehst. Ich...ähm...liebe dich...auch."

Lucy lachte leise vor lauter Glück und schlang ihrerseits ihre Arme um den Drachentöter. „Das ist toll."

„Allerdings." Natsu erdrückte sie schließlich fast.

* * *

**Irgendjemand der das Kapitelchen mochte? **


End file.
